


True Love Waits

by MTL17



Category: Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi is forced to admit her true feelings to Selena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been a mistake. She knew it was a mistake before she made it and everything that followed up to this moment only proved it. She had somehow talked herself into believing it was a good idea, but it wasn't. She should have never have come here. She had to leave.

That's what went through the mind of Selena Gomez as she headed towards the exit.

***

It had been a mistake. She knew it was a mistake before she made it and everything that followed up to this moment only proved it. She had somehow talked herself into believing it was a good idea, but it wasn't. She should have never agreed to this. She had to get some air.

That's what went through the mind of Demi Lovato as she headed towards the exit.

***

Unfortunately there was only one exit and both Disney girls headed for it at the same time. The room was so crowded they didn't notice each other as they made virtually the same excuses to mostly the same type of people until their paths crossed. For a microsecond there was a flash of surprise and even a little horror at seeing the other before they automatically smiled at each other, wordlessly agreeing to pose for the cameras before making their exit.

As they walked side by side each considered letting the other go ahead or taking the stairs instead of the elevator but neither one could afford to act so antisocial towards the other. Besides, one of them had come here to talk, and while part of her still thought it was a mistake she couldn't not take the opportunity.

Despite this she remained silent as they got on the elevator together and started heading towards the ground floor.

Selena tried. She really did, but it was like her mouth was glued shut and she couldn't open it. She actually wished it was literally glued shut, but the truth was she was just a coward and because of that coming here was just a waste of time, a mistake.

Demi also wished she was brave enough to say something, but the difference was she was happy not to talk because at least that way she wouldn't say something stupid. In a way the fear of doing that was the reason she was in this situation to begin with.

Just when it seemed both girls had lost the ability to make any sound whatsoever they both let out a startled cry as the elevator screeched to a halt.

For a few seconds nothing happened and then Selena tried pressing one of the buttons. Nothing happened. She tried again and again and again, each time with the same result.

"Elevator's broken." Selena said.

There was a time when Demi would have mocked Selena for stating the obvious, they would have exchanged banter, and they would have laughed. Now Demi said nothing, instead just stood there looking a little understandably worried.

"Relax." Selena said softly, "People are probably working on getting us out already, and if not hey, you're the birthday girl here, so someone should notice that you're missing but you never left the hotel, and when they do they'll get us out of here. I don't even think it's that far to the ground so we'll probably be ok no matter what."

Demi smiled. Selena always did know how to make her feel better, and she was right, people would come looking for her. After all it was her birthday. Her 18th birthday.

She hadn't wanted to make a big deal of it, she was never really that into birthday parties as she hated the idea of vainly celebrating herself, but she also hadn't particularly wanted to spend her 18th birthday alone, so she had been talked into taking a break from her tour for a party. Not a massive event everyone who's anyone had to be at, but not the trip to Wendy's with her band and a few others that she would have originally preferred.

The party itself wasn't that bad and Demi was even beginning to enjoy herself, and then she saw Selena and it was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room.

She knew she had been invited, she couldn't not invite her, but she didn't think she would come. Demi had the courtesy to make up an excuse and not come to Selena's 18th birthday just over a month ago, why couldn't Selena offer her the same courtesy?

This was exactly why she didn't want the party, she was afraid Selena would show up, and when she had Demi knew her instincts had been right, this party had been a mistake and if someone didn't hurry up and rescue her soon something bad was going to happen, so bad it could ruin her entire career.

While Demi was praying for a rescue Selena was again trying to find the ability to speak. Where was Alex Russo when you needed her? If Selena could only tap into a little part of the character she played on her TV show she might actually ask the question she had been wanting to ask for a year now.

She had chickened out so many times it was pathetic. What made her think tonight would be any different she didn't know, but she had come here against her better judgment only to chicken out again. But she couldn't chicken out now. She couldn't possibly get a better chance than this and if she didn't take it she would hate herself forever.

"Demi..." Selena said softly, forcing out the words which had been rattling in her head for so long, "Why aren't we friends anymore?"

Demi blinked, and then gulped.

As far as she was concerned they were still friends. They would always be friends, just not like they were, or like they could ever be again. But how could she tell Selena that without letting slip exactly why that was?

Finally in a slightly high-pitched voice Demi said, "We're... we're still friends."

"No, we're not." Selena said, "That's what we say to keep people off our backs."

There was silence and then Demi said, "It's like you say in interviews, people grow apart."

"Yeah... but that's not the reason we're not friends anymore." Selena said.

"We're still friends." Demi insisted loudly, before her voice softened, "Just... not like we used to be."

"Why not?" Selena asked.

"I told you." Demi said.

"No, you tried to sell me the same tired bull we've been using to brush off the issue." Selena practically yelled, quickly realising this approach wasn't going to get her anywhere but a shouting match so she softened her voice and added, "What happened to us Dem? We used to tell each other everything."

Not everything, Demi thought to herself, before she quietly mumbled, "We... I..."

"Stop trying to think of an excuse." Selena snapped before her voice softened again, "Please Dem, if our friendship ever meant anything to you, just tell me the truth."

In the long pause that followed Demi desperately searched her brain for one of the thousand different excuses she had come up with while obsessing over what would happen if Selena ever confronted her but now the moment was here she couldn't remember a single one and the desire to tell her former best friend the truth was nearly unbearable, just so that it would be finally off her chest, even if it resulted in breaking her heart and possibly even destroying her career in the process.

"Why aren't we friends anymore Dems?" Selena asked again after what felt like an eternity.

With the last of her willpower Demi softly said, "If our friendship ever meant anything to you, please, don't make me answer that."

There was an even longer pause in which Demi's eyes pleaded for mercy and Selena fought herself from giving her former BFF that mercy. When a tear slid down Demi's cheek Selena very nearly gave in but the other girl broke the silence first.

"It was too hard." Demi mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What was too hard?" Selena asked.

"Being your friend." Demi said.

The reply was the most hurtful thing Selena had ever heard because it came from someone she cared about so much.

"Really." Selena said, getting angry, "So what? All that time you were just pretending to like me?"

"No." Demi protested.

"You pretended to care?" Selena spat.

"No!" Demi insisted.

"You pretended..." Selena began.

"NO! NO! NO! You don't get it!" Demi yelled.

"Really, what don't I get Demi?" Selena yelled back.

"It was too hard just being your friend." Demi screamed back, her heavy breathing the only sound which could be heard for a few agonising seconds before she added softly and slowly, "It was just... too hard... just being friends."

There was more silence as Selena stared blankly and Demi began to break down.

"I tried... I tried to tell myself it was enough. For a while I actually believed it. Everything was so perfect anyway, why ruin it? But... it just got so hard. Watching everything I say so I didn't slip up. Not... not pushing things too far when we goofed around. Every time I was around you became a constant battle, and just being around you ruined everyone else for me, because no one ever made me feel the way you did." Demi admitted quietly, tears in her eyes.

"Dems." Selena said softly.

"I'm not done!" Demi yelled, startling Selena, "What's wrong Sel? I thought you wanted the truth? Well here it is... I love you. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were seven. And just so we're clear, yes, I'm gay."

More silence as Demi took a deep breath.

"Wow... huh... I've never said that out loud before. I'm gay. It actually feels kind of good to finally say it." Demi said, "So, where was I... oh yeah, ha, I'm in love with you. I tried just being your friend but I couldn't do it, I couldn't be so close to you but not have you. So I figured I could either tell you how I feel, you could break my heart and then things would never be the same between us or I could push you away. So, I pushed you away... and I tried getting over you... but I just... couldn't."

Tears began to run down Demi's face like a river as Selena continued to say nothing.

"So... so do me a favour..." Demi requested, forcing herself to speak clearly and not to blubber, "Don't say it's ok. Don't tell me we can still be friends. Tell me I disgust you. Tell me you think I'm a pervert. Tell me to burn in hell. Make sure I finally get it through my thick head that you'll never love me. Don't just break my heart, tear it out and stomp on it. Maybe then I'll finally be able to move on. Just please, please don't be nice about this, because if you do I'm never going to be able to get over you."

There was an even longer pause than usual, minutes ticking by as the two girls just stared at each other.

"We were never just friends Dem." Selena said softly.

Demi lowered her head, a fresh tear running down her cheek as she tried to prepare herself for what she had been most dreading her entire life.

At that moment there was a whirl and then the elevator started to move.

In the blink of an eye Selena was standing in front of Demi, lifting her chin-up so she could look into her eyes.

"We were never just friends." Selena repeated.

The words echoed in Demi's mind for a second. Selena couldn't possibly...

Then Selena's lips were pressed against Demi's and it was everything both girls imagined it would be. In reality it didn't last more than 5 seconds but it felt so much longer to them.

As the elevator reached its destination Selena broke the kiss, took a second to wipe away Demi's tears, and then stepped a safe distance away from the other girl before the doors started to open. That didn't leave much time for Demi to clean herself up, but luckily no one seemed to mention it looked like she had been crying, the first onlookers concluding she must have been simply worried for her own safety while people who saw her later on would have never known that she had been crying considering how happy she seemed. Some even noted she seemed happier than before the elevator malfunction, but no one who noticed asked her why, and no one noticed a similar change in the demeanour of Selena Gomez.

The party continued for hours, both Selena and Demi socialising and networking as usual, the whole time staying away from the other albeit for very different reasons than before. They both wanted to talk now but they didn't trust themselves around the other, so they waited until the night started winding down and people finally started to leave.

Demi was in the middle of talking to some producer when Selena came up to her for the first time that night in public.

"Hey Demi, thanks for inviting me to your party." Selena said, reaching out and softly taking one of Demi's hands.

It was a gesture which wouldn't even have raised an eyebrow from anyone, especially those who remembered how close the two Disney stars used to be, but just like every small touch Selena ever gave her it made Demi's body tingle. This time however her body tingled so much it was hard to hide it, because there was something in Selena's hand which the other girl obviously wanted her to take.

"You're... you're welcome." Demi said with a smile, which then faded a bit when she added, "You're not leaving are you?"

"Yeah, sorry, I got to go. I'm meeting someone later tonight." Selena said, hoping Demi would read in between the lines, "Listen, I know we didn't get much chance to talk, but I was really hoping we could meet sometime very soon."

"You're right, we'll have to do that, soon." Demi said with a nod.

With that Selena left, turning Demi's hand before she let go of it to ensure her former BBF wouldn't drop what she had given her, Demi closing her hand around it quickly so no one would see it, the birthday girl forcing herself not to watch the girl she loved leave and wait until she had a quiet moment to herself to finally open up a hand and look at what was inside. It was a small piece of paper, something she knew from the moment it touched her skin, but what was important was what was written on it, that being a room number. Selena's room number.

Unfortunately since it was her party Demi had to wait until almost everyone had left before she could finally go looking for that room and knock on the door. It felt like an eternity, but finally she was where she wanted to be.

Selena opened the door almost immediately. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds and then Selena stepped back, wordlessly allowing Demi to step inside, Selena closing the door behind her.

There was a long silence between them which made Demi nervous.

"So... hey." Demi stuttered.

"Hey." Selena said, beginning to slowly move towards the other brunette.

"Hey." Demi said again, the way Selena was looking at her while advancing making her nervous and excited, "So... what... what now?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could..." Selena said with increasing speed as she practically leaped at Demi, crashing her lips against the other girl's before she could finishing her sentence.

In the blink of an eye Demi's back was against the wall, Selena's tongue was in her mouth and Demi's tongue was fighting for it's life.

The kiss was nothing like the first one they had shared in the elevator. Their first kiss had been soft, gentle and full of tender love. This kiss was hard, rough and full of need. As it continued years of repressed thoughts and feelings were pushed into it until it felt like they were actually taking their frustrations out on each other, something which scared them both so much they almost stopped, but after years of wanting to but not the only thing that finally made them stop was when they began to worry that they would literally suffocate the other if they continued.

Breaking apart the two girls stared at each other for a moment, panting heavily, and then their lips returned to each other's with the same roughness as before, their hands slowly, cautiously sliding over each other, avoiding the places they each really wanted to touch and be touched because they didn't want to overstep their boundaries. When they were the closest of friends every little seemingly meaningless touch drove them wild but the sensations of these pretty innocent touches seemed to be magnified to something beyond anything they had ever felt before, meaning each touch just made the kiss more intense.

Stumbling around the room they eventually made their way to the bed, both tripping over it with Demi falling on top of Selena, neither girl breaking the kiss which continued until Selena thrust her pelvis up against Demi's, their clothed centres connecting causing Demi to gasp and break the kiss.

"Selena..." Demi breathed, "Your promise ring."

"True love waits." Selena said, bringing up her hand with the ring still firmly on it, "And I have. I've waited for this my entire life Dems. Please don't make me wait another second."

For a microsecond Selena had to wait as Demi tried to comprehend hearing something she had dreamed about for so long but never believe would happen, and then in the next microsecond Demi's hand was up Selena's short skirt, pushing aside her underwear so her fingers could have access to her most private of areas.

"I've waited for this too... I just never thought..." Demi felt herself channelling Sonny Monroe so she quickly stopped herself and simply added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Selena said without missing a beat.

It was not something Selena had intended to say, or even believed she was capable of saying already, if ever, but there it was, the truth she... they had been hiding from each other for so long finally out in the open.

For a second they simply savoured it, this moment they had been waiting for for so long but never thought would arrive, and then Demi quickly pushed her finger forwards and she was inside her.

Demi Lovato was inside Selena Gomez.

That fact took a little while to fully sink in. Until then they remained still as statues, Selena getting used to having a finger not belonging to her inside of her while Demi got used to having her finger inside another girl.

Selena was hot, wet and tight around Demi's finger, just like Demi had imagined it would be, only a million times better, and it somehow got even better when the younger girl slowly began pulling her finger out of the older girl, pushed all the way back in and then repeated the process, because it made it official, she wasn't just inside of her, she was fucking her.

Demi Lovato was fucking Selena Gomez.

Her fingers were moving slowly in and out, in and out, in and out, Selena tightening around her as Demi continued fucking her, finger fucking her, making her moan for her.

Even after meeting thousands of people and listening to what felt like thousands more during her short life Demi had never met anyone with a sexier voice than Selena. In her opinion no voice could even compare, a simple 'hey' from Selena enough to turn Demi's legs to jelly. When they were going through puberty together as the best of friends it became increasingly difficult not to let on just how much Demi used to love their conversations, and now that sexy voice had somehow become even sexier, Selena's moans the sweetest sounds Demi had ever heard.

Those sounds made Demi want to fuck Selena harder so she could get more, louder sounds from her, but she was also really enjoying the slow pace and didn't want to move too fast, she wanted to take her time and enjoy this. However, she had a plan.

Selena had always thought finger fucking would make for fun foreplay, but even in her steamiest lesbian fantasies she had never thought of it as a completely satisfying sexual experience. This was because no matter how hard or often she fingered herself it never truly satisfied her and she always thought someone else doing it would be exactly the same, but it wasn't. It was so much more than she had imagined it would be, and that it was Demi doing it only made the sensations more overwhelming.

Demi was fucking her.

The girl she had known for so long and been so close to so many years was inside her, fucking her with her finger, and it was amazing.

Just as Selena began to wonder if it could possibly get better Demi pushed a second finger inside her, forcing her to cry out in pleasure.

That extra finger slid so easily inside her, just as the first had done to no surprise given how much the kissing had turned Selena on and how much she had been thinking about this since the elevator, and even before then as a small part of her had always hoped for this and now she had it her body easily accepted what it had craved for so long.

Before she could even fully start to enjoy her hole being stretched by two fingers instead of just one Demi slid her thumb over Selena's clit, making the older girl feel as if she was about to cum on the spot.

As her pleasure dramatically increased Selena suddenly started feeling guilty. It was Demi's birthday and here she was lying back and letting the birthday girl do all the work when it should be reversed.

Selena didn't think she was mentally strong enough to ask Demi to stop what she was doing, it just felt too good, but there was something she could do about it.

Thankful they had both worn the same type of short dresses Selena reached upwards, pushed Demi's wet panties aside, and then without hesitation pushed a finger into her former friend and now lover.

It all happened so fast and Demi wasn't at all expecting it so when it happened she gasped in pleasure and stopped what she was doing, much to Selena's obvious annoyance.

Noticing her former best friend's displeasure Demi blushed, half smiled and then restarted fucking Selena as Selena started fucking her. Demi was also rewarded with a mischievous smile which was so intoxicating it was all she could do not to pick up the pace immediately.

Part of Demi couldn't help feel this was all wrong. Sure some of her fantasies had been like this but she had always imagined if she ever really had a first time with Selena it would be soft, gentle and loving. She had imagined them slowly stripping each other naked, but instead they were still almost completely dressed with their hands underneath each other's dresses. They hadn't even bothered to remove each other's underwear, instead pushing it aside so their fingers could have the desired access. It was hot, even better than she dreamed it would be, but it wasn't quite the gentle love making she had imagined.

For awhile Demi at least tried to keep the finger fucking soft, gentle and loving but Selena seemed to have little interest in keeping things that way, barely spending a full minute thrusting one finger inside Demi's welcoming hole before she inserted a second and began using her fingers in a much, much harder rhythm and only increasing the speed with each thrust.

Soon Demi was simply left with the choice of keep up or get left behind, not that there was really much choice to it as Demi wanted to give Selena pleasure even more than she wanted to receive it herself. This was a sentiment Selena shared, although truth be told neither girl was particularly disappointed when they were on the receiving end of the most pleasure, even though it only motivated them to fuck the other harder.

Selena had also imagined her first time with Demi being gentle, but the difference was she found the way which was happening just as acceptable, if not better because of how needy and frantic it was becoming.

It was like they couldn't handle not making the other cum for a single second more, like if they didn't make the other cum soon they would die. Or at least that's how it felt for Selena. She needed to make Demi cum. She needed it now.

Only having a vague idea about what she was doing Selena began curling her fingers inside of Demi while brushing her thumb against the other girl's clit. It always felt good when she had done it to herself, and was pretty much what you were supposed to do according to just about every sex-ed book or website she had found, and it had the desired effect of making Demi moan loudly for her. Listening carefully to those moans Selena began discovering the other brunette's sweet spots, exactly where and how hard to move her fingers and thumbs to get the best reaction from her lover.

Too lost in pleasurable sensations to continue trying to go slow Demi mimicked Selena's actions, both girls working up the rhythm until they were pounding each other's pussies with their fingers, the whole time becoming lost in each other's eyes.

Even though she was now working as hard as she could Demi was still a little behind so Selena was able to bring her to the edge of orgasm first. Demi whimpered, and was about to ask the other girl to slow down when Selena did without needing to be asked, keeping her on the edge as Demi worked tirelessly to catch up.

Without saying a word to each other they realised this was something they both wanted. They both wanted to cum together. To stare into the other's eyes as they both went over the edge in unison, truly sharing the intimate moment. The knowledge it was something they both wanted was almost enough to make them cum, and with a few more hard thrusts from Demi's fingers that's exactly what happened.

Despite her inexperience Selena roughly brushed her thumb against Demi's clit at the exact moment an extra hard curling thrust brought her to the edge, Selena not hesitating in going over it while making sure she took Demi with her.

Demi's timing was equally perfect, although whether she could have stopped herself going over the edge this time was debatable, but also seemingly irrelevant as all that mattered was that she and Selena came at the exact same time, their love tunnels closing down on each other's fingers, squeezing them and covering them in cum as their bodies trembled and they let out whimpers and cries the other couldn't help find adorable. Through it all it was each other's faces which really commanded attention, their pupils dilating and their eyes glazing over as each other's face became a mask of bliss.

It was a perfect moment, better than either one of them had dared to imagine and one they could both happily be lost in forever. However all too soon it was over and the sensations of cumming together had been so overwhelming and their holes had clampdown so tightly they had stopped thrusting, their fingers laying still inside each other meaning they inevitably came down from their high.

They stayed like that for a little while, perfectly still, and then Selena slowly removed her fingers from inside Demi, much to the other brunette's displeasure, and then brought her fingers up to her lips. Selena looked at her cum cover digits for a few moments, looking very unsure of herself, which made Demi blink in surprise. Was... was she really going too...

Before Demi could even finish thinking it Selena cautiously opened her mouth, slowly extended her tongue, and then gave one of her fingers a quick lick. Selena looked uncertain for a second and then gave her finger another lick, and then another, and then she licked the other, and then she took her fingers into her mouth, sucked on them and moaned. The erotic sight and sound made Demi whimper, the younger girl doing so a couple more times as she watched the older girl suck her fingers clean of cum.

When Selena had gotten every drop of delicious juice from her fingers she took them out of her mouth and looked at Demi expectantly.

Getting the message Demi removed her fingers from inside Selena and then slowly brought them up to her mouth, pausing to look Selena in the eye to make sure she had her full attention before repeating what the other girl did, sliding her tongue out a few times for a couple of licks before taking her digits into her mouth and sucking them clean, finding it much quicker than Selena as there wasn't a singled doubt in Demi's mind she would love the taste of girl cream. She was right, Selena was delicious and she moaned her appreciation of that fact as Selena stared at her lustfully.

"You need to get naked. Now." Selena said huskily.

It didn't sound at all like a request, and it wasn't. It was a demand, one Demi couldn't have refused even if she wanted to at this point she was so horny.

Before Demi was even finished sucking on her fingers Selena was pulling her dress up, Demi forced to remove her fingers from her mouth so she could lift her hands above her head, allowing Selena to pull off the offending item and throw it to the floor.

Without missing a beat Selena rolled them over so she was on top, lifted herself up and practically tore her dress from her body, leaving them both in just their bras and panties.

Selena was quick to remove her bra, not even giving Demi time to gawk at seeing her first pair of tits in real life and not just on some website before Selena lent forward, reached underneath Demi and tried to unhook her bra. Despite wearing one herself Selena had never had to take a bra off this way before so she naturally struggled to do so, something which caused both girls to giggle softly before it was removed and things suddenly became a lot more serious again.

There was a pause, and then Selena started pulling down her panties, Demi doing the same at almost the exact same time, both Disney stars cautiously glancing at each other as they removed their underwear.

When they're last item of clothing was removed and thrown to the floor they stared at each other, their eyes shamelessly scanning each other as if they were trying to commit every inch of the other's body to memory just in case they never got to see the other naked again. The other's silence only heightened such fear and doubts until one of them finally spoke.

"You're so beautiful Dem." Selena breathed softly.

Demi smiled gently, "Not as beautiful as you."

Selena grinned.

"Well... I am pretty hot." Selena boasted, kissing Demi roughly before she could respond.

Demi certainly wasn't going to disagree but she quickly forgot whatever it was she was going to say as Selena's lips consumed her own and she became lost in the kiss which was halfway between the softness of their first kiss and the roughness of their second.

After a little while Selena broke the kiss and quickly slid her lips over Demi's neck, taking a moment to dig her teeth into the soft flesh she found there, before making her way down to Demi's pert little titties.

Without hesitation Selena slid her tongue over and then around Demi's nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking it gently. She repeated this with the other nipple and then went back and forth between them, occasionally biting down on them gently which was not something Selena had thought of doing herself, it was something she had read online. She wasn't sure how biting could be pleasurable but in the heat of the moment she had decided to try it and Demi's moans told her she should continue. So she did, Selena licking, sucking and biting those two sensitive little balls of flesh until they were hard as rocks and Demi was whimpering beneath her.

Demi's whimpers only encouraged Selena, the older brunette continuing to pleasurably torture the younger brunette's tits for what seemed like hours.

Part of Demi wanted to beg Selena to fuck her again, knowing it would only take a few thrusts of the other girl's finger to get her off, but the part of Demi that wanted to make love to Selena all night long was loving this, and considering she had been dreaming about being with the other Disney star for years it made sense to just lie back and enjoy what was happening for as long as possible.

Eventually though Selena decided she had tortured Demi enough, at which point she started kissing her way down her former best friend's flat stomach, causing Demi to whimper with excitement and anticipation as Selena's lips got closer and closer to her womanhood.

That excitement and anticipation gave way to fear and doubt as Selena came eye level to Demi's pussy and just stared at it. Demi couldn't help worry that the girl she had been in love with for so long was only a little curious about girl on girl fun and now she was faced with the reality of it she was becoming a lot less curious and perhaps even grossed out. She wanted things to continue more than anything, but she didn't want to force Selena into it and if the other girl was going to change her mind perhaps there was something Demi could say to soften the blow.

"Selena... you don't have too..." Demi says softly.

Selena's head snapped upwards, the frown originally on her face slowly turning into a grin.

"I want too. I really, really want too." Selena assured her former BFF, "Besides, it's your birthday. You should get a treat."

At the beginning of her last sentence Selena slowly leant forwards and at the end of that sentence her tongue swiftly slipped out and over Demi's pussy lips, causing the other girl to let out a half cry, half moan of pleasure.

For a second Selena paused which made Demi fear the worst again but she needn't have worried. Selena was mostly just savouring the taste of Demi juice straight from the source. There was part of her which was trying to decide whether she liked her first lick of pussy but one lick really wasn't enough to tell her whether she liked the act itself or not, which of course led to further experimentation involving her tongue sliding over Demi's downstairs lips over, and over, and over again, bringing the birthday girl the most wonderful pleasure with every lick.

With every flick of her tongue Selena became more confident, proving any worrying either girl had was unnecessary.

While Selena was almost 100% sure she wanted this and would be into this there was a tiny part of her mind which worried she might not be. It seemed such a silly thought considering how many times Selena had masturbated herself to climax thinking about eating pussy and all the web pictures and videos of lesbian sex she had got off too, but the idea of something wasn't necessarily the same as experiencing it.

Besides, unlike Demi, Selena wasn't gay. In fact for a while she considered herself straight with one exception. Demi. Selena had always been gay for Demi. It wasn't until halfway through puberty that she really started noticing other girls and it had taken about a year for Selena to start thinking of herself as bisexual, and even then there had been a little hesitation, although that hesitation was now gone completely.

Theoretically she could still be just gay for Demi, but Selena doubted it. If she liked licking Demi's pussy chances are she would like licking other pussies just as much, however Selena had no desire to put that theory to the test. She didn't want another pussy, she wanted Demi's pussy. She wanted Demi and was determined to have her.

Considering Demi's earlier confession of love it was unlikely she really had to prove herself but Selena felt compelled to do so anyway, wanting to prove she could be a good little rug muncher and please the girl who had once been her best friend and would now hopefully be more.

In that moment Selena really didn't need to do anything more than what she was already doing as Demi already felt she was in cloud nine just from the gentle licks she was receiving because of who they were from.

Demi couldn't even imagine how things could get any better, but they did.

At first Selena was cautious in her attempts to bring Demi more pleasure, gradually beginning to slide her tongue around the outside of the other girl's pussy lips rather than just licking up and occasionally down. Pretty much by accident Selena's tongue found Demi's clit, a friendship soon forming between them as Selena made sure her tongue really got to know Demi's clit. That really had Demi moaning and whimpering, as did the gentle pressure Selena occasionally put against the entrance to her love tunnel, but never enough pressure to penetrate it.

Selena's tongue bumbling around her pussy sent Demi somewhere higher than cloud nine but as the other Disney girl slowly got the hang of tonguing twat Demi's paradise became a weird mix of heaven and hell. The pleasure was overwhelming, but as good as it was Demi was almost 100% sure that if Selena slid her tongue into her honey hole it would feel even better. In fact Demi was almost 100% sure that if Selena slid her tongue into her honey hole it would redefine her understanding of the word pleasure.

Unfortunately Selena seemed happy with what she was doing, leaving Demi again to debate whether she wanted the pleasure her body craved more than she wanted to be enjoying being with the girl of her dreams.

Luckily just as Demi started to wonder that Selena pressed her tongue against Demi's entrance and agonisingly slowly pushed her way into the welcoming hole, Demi moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying with every little bit of added tongue that entered her.

Selena had loved the way Demi had felt around her fingers and she might just love the way the other girl felt around her tongue even more. It was kind of a weird feeling... but good weird, and as she kept her tongue inside Demi's love passage Selena became more and more used to it.

When she felt comfortable enough to try the next step Selena began slowly sliding her tongue from Demi and then pushed it back inside at the same speed, repeating the process and in doing so establishing a slow tongue fucking rhythm.

Before Selena had inserted her tongue inside her Demi's pussy had been over flowing with girl cream and now a tongue was gently sliding in and out of it Demi's juices were flowing almost like a river out of her love hole. Most of these juices ended up covering Selena's face however a good portion slid over her tongue, into her mouth and right down her throat. The juices which went down her throat only made Selena want more, and in an effort to get it while hopefully also bringing Demi pleasure Selena removed her tongue completely, tightened her mouth around Demi's pussy lips and began sucking. As a result Selena got her wish and then some, her mouth practically over flowing until she switched again to tongue fucking.

Selena continued to switch back and forth between sucking and tongue fucking, even pulling back to give Demi's pussy lips a couple of licks before diving back into her hole tongue first.

While Selena was experimenting Demi laid back and tried to comprehend what she was feeling.

Demi had always known she was gay, had always known when it came to sex she wanted it to be with another girl, had always known it would be wonderful, but even her most passionate lesbian fantasies hadn't done this justice.

The feeling of another girl's mouth and tongue worshipping her special place inside and out was the most wonderful thing Demi had ever felt. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing.

That it was Selena doing this to her only made it more perfect, a fact Demi almost couldn't believe. She never truly believe the best friend she'd ever had would be willing to be with her like this, and although it was kind of silly Demi couldn't help looking down between her thighs every couple of minutes just to check it really was Selena going down on her. Actually getting to watch another girl between her legs was hot enough as it was, seeing Selena there every time made it perfect. However Demi needed to at least lift her head up to get a proper view which was awkward and even a little painful.

As much as Demi loved watching Selena work it was almost better just to close her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. Besides every time Selena gave her the slightest bit of extra pleasure her head fell back as she let out a louder cry of pleasure, an occurrence that became increasingly common as the pussy eating continued.

Soon Demi wasn't just throwing her head back, she was digging her fingernails into the bed sheets and practically crying in pleasure as Selena began increasing the speed of her tongue thrusts until it all became too much.

The final straw was when Selena suddenly twisted her tongue around in a twirling motion inside the younger brunette's pussy, hitting sweet spots inside it Demi didn't even know about.

First Demi let out a little cry, and then a massive scream as she was overwhelmed by an orgasm which was somehow even more powerful than the one she had received from the finger fucking, which she didn't think was possible. Apparently it was if the euphoria that followed her was any indication.

Before she even had a chance to recover she came again, and then again, and then again, Demi too lost in paradise to comprehend exactly what Selena was doing to her or even what she was feeling as her mind melted into mush.

Selena had tasted Demi's cum before on her fingers but drinking them from the source was even more intoxicating, the slightly older girl craving more before she'd even finished swallowing the first batch of Demi cum which flowed into her mouth.

Wanting more, and of course wanting to give the girl she loved more pleasure, Selena removed her mouth from Demi's honey hole and clamped down hard on her clit, licking and sucking it as if her life depended on it, while easily sliding two fingers inside the other Disney star's welcoming hole and beginning to thrust them in and out of her roughly.

Using this technique Selena was able to squeeze a couple more climaxes out of Demi before she returned to drink down the fruits of her labour, bringing the younger brunette to another orgasm or too in the process before finally removing her mouth and kissing her way up Demi's still quivering body.

When they were face to face the two girls stared at each other for a few moments, and then Selena grinned and opened her mouth to say something only for Demi to suddenly sit up and capture her lips with her own.

Forgetting what she was going to say Selena allowed Demi's tongue into her mouth so she could massage it with her own as the other brunette slowly turned them over, pressing her body down on top of her once they had switched positions in continuing the kiss for a while until pulling back, the two girls staring at each other again before Demi slowly lowered her lips down to the soft flesh of Selena's neck.

Selena moaned softly as Demi's lips caressed her neck, gently at first, and then sucking and licking her soft flesh, even pulling a page out of Selena's book by nipping at her gently.

It wasn't long before they were both horny for more, but Demi was determined to take things slow, so with that in mind she took a long time on Selena's neck and then even longer on her breasts once she finally kissed her way down to them.

When Demi's mouth closed around her nipple Selena let out an extra loud moan of pleasure, and then continued to moan as the best friend she'd ever had began sucking on that sensitive little ball of flesh, moving to the other to do the same and then going back and forth between them.

Demi experimented with licking and the occasional bite but she spent most of her time sucking Selena's nipples, mostly at a slow and gentle pace, but sometimes sucking down hard just to make her former BFF moan extra loudly for her.

As Demi continued worshipping Selena's pert little titties the slightly older girl gently slid her fingers into the younger girl's hair, stroking it affectionately as a further sign that her efforts were very much appreciated.

Soon after this Demi began kissing her way down Selena's flat stomach, Selena's hand remaining in her hair, the older brunette's breathing quickening as she prepared herself for the pleasure to come.

Once she had reached her destination Demi stopped and stared at the treasure between Selena's legs, becoming transfixed by it. Suddenly it felt as if every moment of her existence had been building to this, to this fulfilment of a dream, a fantasy, a hope, something she never thought would come true but now that it had she was determined to savour every second of it.

Closing her eyes Demi breathed in deeply, sighed contently at the wonderful smell, and then looked up to see Selena staring down at her.

"You're beautiful." Demi whispered softly, before she leaned forward to give Selena's pussy one quick, long lick.

Instantly loving the taste Demi was unable to wait another second before extending her tongue to lick Selena's centre again and again, quickly establishing a soft but steady rhythm.

The idea of licking another girl's pussy had always been incredibly exciting to Demi. She couldn't remember a time that the idea had disgusted her or seemed weird. Sure, when she was seven Demi had no idea how sex worked, but she knew even then she would prefer dating a girl, just as she knew she had to keep that a secret if she was going to make it as a singer or an actress. When she had first learned about sex Demi clearly remembered it was heterosexual sex which grossed her out while lesbian sex seemed so wondrous, a fact which had remained as puberty continued.

Now here she was, licking her first pussy and everything about it only confirmed what she had known her entire life, she was a carpet munching lesbo, a total dyke.

This certainly didn't change as she began experimenting with her tongue, just as Selena had done, sliding her tongue around the older girl's pussy lips, teasing the entrance to her hole, and most importantly finding Selena's clit. The first time Demi flicked her tongue over Selena's clit and made the other brunette moan the loudest moan of the night so far Demi knew her tongue and Selena's clit were going to be great friends. Best friends. Friends like she and Selena used to be, spending lots of time together, seeing each other for hours on any given day.

Had Selena known Demi was hoping her tongue was going to become such great friends with her clit she would have let Demi know that she shared her hope. In fact she hoped Demi's tongue would become friends with every inch of her pussy, and from the way Demi's tongue was lovingly exploring it Selena's hopes didn't seem to be unfounded.

Any doubts Selena had about her bisexuality were a distant memory by now. Girls rocked. They tasted great and their tongues felt so, so good on her pussy. Well, Demi tasted great and Demi's tongue felt so, so good on her pussy, but Selena doubted it would be any different for a different girl, and while her mind may have strayed to other girls now and again the only one she'd ever truly wanted was Demi, so the fact that things were wonderful with her was all that mattered.

However as wonderful as they were Selena knew they could be better.

She remembered how Demi went berserk when she slid her tongue inside her, and while Demi seemed content in what she was doing Selena found herself becoming increasingly impatient.

Eventually Selena spoke, her normally husky voice dripping with pure lust and desire, "Please... Demi, no more teasing. Take me... fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue."

As role models to thousands of teens and children around the world Selena and Demi didn't swear. It was an unwritten rule for Disney stars, one the brunettes had even discussed and agreed that it wasn't right for them to use that type of language under any situation.

They didn't even like using bad words in their heads, so when Selena dropped not one but two F-bombs it was incredibly shocking to both girls, but for some twisted reason also kind of a turn on.

Without removing her face from in between the other girl's legs Demi looked up into Selena's eyes with a look of pure lust and desire, before shoving her tongue deep inside the younger girl.

It wasn't at all how Demi had intended to penetrate another girl's pussy with her tongue for the first time. In fact she had dreamed of doing it slowly, taking her time to savour every moment of it, but hearing Selena swear lit a fire inside her to the point where she just couldn't stop herself.

She also couldn't stop herself from giving Selena's pussy a couple of hard tongue thrusts before she came to her senses somewhat, slowing down the tongue fucking so she could savour the moment.

Her tongue was inside another girl. Her tongue was inside another girl's pussy. Her tongue was inside Selena's pussy.

The realisation of it was so overwhelming Demi actually stopped for a moment, a whimper of complaint from Selena quickly brought her out of her daze.

"No... please... don't stop Dems. Do it... fuck me." Selena half whimpered, half begged softly.

Demi had never heard Selena sound so needy before. It was intoxicating, as was the forbidden swear word for some reason.

Not even wanting to think about denying the girl she loved Demi started thrusting her tongue in and out again, moving it around inside the other girl to try and find her most sensitive spots. As she did this Demi sealed her mouth tightly around Selena's entrance, allowing almost all the juices to slide down her throat.

With every additional drop she swallowed Demi seemed to not only increasingly grow to love the taste of girl cream but actually start craving it, every ounce of her being aching to consume every ounce of that juicy liquid which was pure Selena Gomez. However she wouldn't allow herself to go out of her way to swallow Selena's girly liquid because she couldn't do it without taking her concentration away from pleasuring the girl she had secretly been in love with since childhood.

Demi tried to have the best of both, drinking down as much Selena cream as possible in between fucking her with her tongue, listening carefully to the older Disney star's moans and groans for advice exactly where she should put her tongue.

It wasn't just moans and groans coming out of Selena's mouth though as every time a swear word fell from her lips Demi would give her a hard tongue thrust or suck harder on her pussy lips, resulting in more bad words coming out of Selena's mouth than ever before.

Selena had promised herself she would never stoop to swearing like this, but she had never imagined she would be faced with so much pleasure as a reward, and at least she could comfort herself with the fact that no one was around. It was just her and the best friend she'd ever had... the best friend she'd ever had who was now fucking her with her tongue.

The sensations were everything Selena had imagined them to be and more, the older brunette writhing around on the bed as she was introduced to pleasures which felt unworldly.

She was in heaven. That could be the only explanation for what she was feeling. At the very least she had found heaven on earth, a heaven she was determined to find a lot from now on.

However just as she thought this Selena was introduced to a higher level of heaven on earth as Demi twirled her tongue inside her, accidentally connecting with Selena's G-spot and sending her to a paradise that not even Demi's fingers had sent her too.

Demi didn't let up, relentlessly fucking Selena through her orgasm and making her crash over the edge of a second, and then a third, and then Selena's brain pretty much melted away, the star of Wizards Of Waverly Place unable to even comprehend what she was going through.

Demi tried to concentrate on Selena's pleasure, she really did, bringing her friend to a couple of orgasms before her own desires took over and she began concentrating on swallowing down the ambrosia which was Selena's cum. It had been the best thing she had ever tasted on her fingers but to drink it straight from the source was so good it was beyond description, Demi simply becoming lost in it, the young dyke knowing she could happily spend the rest of her life in between these beautiful thighs.

As Selena finally started coming down from her high Demi was left feeling incredibly guilty, actually a little nervous as she kissed her way up Selena's body only to be relieved when she saw nothing but love and gratitude in the other girl's eyes.

"That was... that was... wow... oh my gosh, I've never, I never... thank you." Selena gasped, kissing Demi softly but passionately for a few more long moments before she broke the lip lock, stared into her eyes, and then let out a little giggle, "And to think... I was so sure you were straight."

"Really?" Demi asked with a grin.

"Really." Selena replied, before pausing and then adding truthfully, "Well... I wasn't sure. I kept feeling like you were sending me mixed signals."

"I kind of felt the same way sometimes, but I figured I was just fooling myself." Demi admitted, "I did try and drop a few hints here and there but I was too chicken to ever actually come out and say it."

"Me too." Selena said, pressing her forehead against Demi's, "Thank gosh one of us finally said it."

They smiled at each other, kissed again and stared into each other's eyes, Demi noticing Selena looked as if there was something on her mind.

"Selena, is everything ok?" Demi asked, a little concerned.

"Everything's fine." Selena said a little quickly, biting her lip a little before continuing, "I mean, everything's just so... wonderful... but..."

"But?" Demi echoed, sounding worried.

"But I was wondering if you could do something for me." Selena added quickly.

Demi still looked unsure but said truthfully, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Selena smiled, kissed Demi and said, "Wait here."

In a flash Selena was off the bed, reaching into her bag for the special birthday present she had been keeping for quite some time before returning to the bed with it, placing it on her lap and staring at Demi silently for a few moments.

"I bought this for my sweet 16th. It was kind of a present for both of us, one I was going to get you to give to me after I... after I finally told you that I was in love with you." Selena admitted, "But I chickened out. I wanted to give it to you for your sweet 16th, and then on your 17th, and about half a dozen times in between, but... but I'm giving it to you now."

With that Selena cautiously handed Demi the present, Demi pausing to look at it before cautiously unwrapping it, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open a little as she saw what it was.

"If it's too much too soon that's ok, but... just so you know... I want it to be you. I want it to be you that I lose my virginity too." Selena said, "I know I technically just did, but I don't want there to be any doubt. I want you to be my first in every way."

Demi blinked a few times, and then asked softly, "How does it work?"

It was probably one of the most dorky and stupid things she could have said but Selena just smiled at her and took the toy out of the box she had opened a long time ago in preparation for this moment.

"Well... first you've got to stand up." Selena said.

There was a pause and then Demi did so, her legs barely supporting her as they felt like they were made out of jelly. Somehow she was able to lift first one and then the other leg up as she stepped into the harness, Selena pulling the dildo up until she could strap it tightly around Demi's waist.

Taking the shaft into her hand Selena began stroking it as if it was real, looking up at Demi with this sultry expression which almost made the other girl whimper.

Selena opened her mouth to make an excuse of why she was doing what she was doing, but she got caught staring into Demi's eyes and forgot the lines she had imagined saying so many times in this situation, so instead of saying anything she let her actions speak for her.

Leaning her head forward Selena opened her mouth a little wider and then closed her lips around the head of the strap on, beginning to suck on it softly, the whole time looking at Demi to make sure this wasn't weirding her out. It was a little hard to tell given Demi was just staring blankly down at her, but because she didn't complain Selena decided to continue sucking on the dildo, bobbing her head up and down so she could slowly begin to take more and more of the toy.

Demi felt a little weird and awkward standing there with a dildo strapped around her waist, but she was transfixed by Selena sucking the strap on. She could feel no physical pleasure from it but watching Selena sucking the dildo was oddly intoxicating, arousing even, although it did cause her to wonder if Selena had sucked any of her boyfriend's cocks which caused a little jealousy to wash over her which was a little off putting.

Although her exs had tried to talk her into it Selena had never taken a real cock in her mouth. She had sucked on this dildo before, and others like it, preparing in case one day she did fall in love with a boy and wanted to do this for him, or in case she was in this exact situation with another girl. Selena was happy it was the latter, especially considering a boy might have been disappointed that she only took a few inches into her mouth, not even daring to try taking it down her throat at this stage, while Demi didn't complain. Of course this wouldn't actually be pleasurable for Demi, so after making sure the first few inches were wet Selena spit onto her hand and began rubbing the shaft like she was trying to jerk it off, making sure it was all wet before looking at Demi again.

"I think that'll do it." Selena said softly, hoping Demi would get what she meant as she slowly got up and got onto her back on the bed, and then added after a pause, "Well... are you coming?"

Demi smiled, and then slowly crawled onto the bed, Selena spreading her legs as she approached so that Demi would have easy access to her virgin hole.

Soon they were face to face, Demi pressing the head of the strap on against Selena's entrance, the two girls staring into each other's eyes with a mix of love and nervousness.

"It'll hurt." Demi said, again putting her foot in her mouth.

"It'll be worth it." Selena insisted.

Smiles were exchanged, and then Demi said, "I love you Selena."

"I love you too Demi." Selena replied.

It was a tender moment, followed by an excruciatingly painful one for both of them, although one being physical and the other mental as Demi hated causing Selena pain while Selena tried to grit her teeth and bare it.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Demi asked quickly.

"No. Don't stop, I'm fine, it's just... something that had to be done." Selena forced out through mostly gritted teeth as she tried to get over the losing of her cherry, "I... I think I'm ok now... please don't stop, I... I want you inside of me."

Finding Selena's last sentence incredibly erotic even though the girl she loved was in pain Demi pressed on, slower this time, adding one inch at a time instead of giving one hard thrust, although in her defence that had been to break Selena's heyman, and now that was out of the way she could go as slow as she wanted.

Unfortunately no matter how slowly she went Demi continued to cause Selena pain, but it was far more bearable, and even though it hurt Selena knew it would be worth it for the pleasure that would come later. In fact it immediately became worth it when Demi ran out of inches, meaning the entire length of Demi's dick was inside her, the thought of it causing Selena to moan.

"Oh gosh... oh gosh... oh gosh... f... fuck me..." Selena whimpered softly, trying not to swear, "Take me... please Demi... I... ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Not able to deny Selena for even a second after hearing her sexy voice beg for her like that Demi slowly pulled back, inch after inch of strap on slowly sliding from Selena's twat before Demi reversed the process, slowly pushing all the way back inside the girl she loved. Doing this over and over again Demi quickly established a slow and steady rhythm, trying to move in and out of Selena gently, but not too gently, trying to get it just right.

It was tough going as having that dildo strapped around her waist felt incredibly weird, and even as she got used to it it was still a little weird, but any weirdness Demi might have been feeling was made meaningless by the fact Selena seemed to be overwhelmed by pleasure. Or at least Demi was almost 100% sure it was pleasure. She studied her former best friend's face tirelessly, looking for any small indication Selena was in serious pain. At first Selena obviously struggled, but she was obviously receiving pleasure too, and eventually any sounds or expressions of pain disappeared, replaced by pure sounds and expressions of joy. Those sounds and expressions enticed Demi to thrust harder, to take Selena hard, to fuck her better than anyone else ever could. However there was a problem with that, Demi didn't want to fuck Selena, she wanted to make love to her.

From the very beginning of the night Demi had been trying to make love to Selena, but it felt like their hormones kept getting in the way, sometimes subtlely, sometimes not so subtlely, and as a result they were fucking more than they were making love which was not how Demi had imagined her first time with Selena would be. Ok, so she should just be grateful that she was getting to be with her at all, but now Demi was getting everything she ever wanted she couldn't help want more. She couldn't help wanting to make this night perfect, or at least as close to perfect as it could be. Selena deserved that. Her true love deserved that.

With that in mind Demi used every ounce of self-control she had to continue slowly making love to Selena's love hole with her fake cock, wanting to take the girl she loved as softly and gently as possible, give her as much pleasure as she could for as long as she could.

Demi was certainly achieving her goal as Selena didn't think she'd ever felt such pleasure before. Actually that wasn't true, she had been in this much pleasure and more from Demi's fingers, mouth and tongue respectively, but this pleasure was different. This pleasure was at least partly coming from places inside herself that had never been reached before, spots inside her love canal which were previously unreachable now being awkwardly stimulated.

It was obvious Demi was having a little trouble with the strap on but still persevering which just made her seem so cute to Selena. Then again Demi had always been cute. Sweet too. And as they matured she became something else as well, sexy.

Selena knew she was hot and she loved the fact that so many were transfixed by her beauty, but it seemed to her a lot of people selled Demi short when in Selena's eyes the other brunette was just as hot as her, maybe even a little more so. Of course she didn't love herself in the same way she loved Demi so she was kind of bias. Still, it was odd but in a way Demi never looked so beautiful, or so cute, to Selena than she did right at this moment, her brow furrowed as she desperately concentrated in thrusting that wonderful pleasure giving poll in and out of Selena's horny honey hole.

Getting a look at Demi's beautiful face was a nice little bonus for Selena, or at least it was when her eyes weren't closed in ecstasy, the slightly older Disney star slowly becoming overwhelmed by the feelings of pleasure coursing through her.

More than nearly anything Selena wanted to beg Demi for more, however the same thought that was going through Demi's head was also going through Selena's, that being she had always imagined their first time together being totally soft and gentle and it seemed a shame to spoil the mood now they finally had what they had always wanted. However while Demi could have been happy doing this all night Selena just didn't possess that type of patients. Besides, just because something wasn't soft didn't mean it wasn't passionate, and there eventually reached a point where it was hard passion she was craving far more than soft romance.

"P... please Demi... harder. I, oh, I can't take it any more... oh... please, harder... give it to me harder... I need it harder." Selena begged softly, "Ohhhhhhh Demi, Dem, please, more, harder mmmmmmm oooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

Despite wanting to make slow, gentle love to the other girl Demi couldn't deny Selena what she wanted, although she tried to find a happy middle.

Still finding suddenly 'having a cock' a little awkward the first hard thrust was a little to hard but after minimal trial and error Demi was able to settle into a rhythm drastically faster and harder than before, however it was by no stretch of the imagination brutal. In truth she had fucked Selena with her fingers a lot harder, but her fingers were tiny compared to the monster now strapped around her waist and Demi just couldn't imagine being able to go faster than this without hurting Selena, either immediately or afterwards as this big cock could easily stretch Selena's snatch so widely it instantly caused her pain and/or left her sore as hell.

Although Demi still couldn't be 100% sure she wasn't hurting Selena her former best friend and now lover certainly wasn't acting like it, Selena moaning, groaning, whimpering and even occasionally swearing in a way which awoke something inside Demi that the younger singer/actress had never known existed within her, a desire for rougher sex. Each moan, groan, whimper and swear word made Demi's newly found desire grow but no matter how much part of her was aching for it she would never go harder than this. She would never run the risk of hurting Selena like that. She never wanted to run the risk of hurting Selena again.

Demi had believed she had done the right thing by distancing herself from Selena before they both got hurt, but now she saw it had been the biggest mistake of her life, and she would do anything to make it right, even if it meant spending a couple of hours each night awkwardly thrusting a fake cock strapped around her waist into Selena's obviously eager hole, although Demi did have to admit, she was kind of starting to get the hang of it.

While Demi thought she was kind of starting to get the hang of it as far as Selena was concerned she had mastered it. True she didn't have anything to compare this to but she couldn't imagine how it could be any better.

At first Selena wished Demi would fuck her harder, like those first couple of thrusts, only less awkward, however as the fucking continued Selena realised Demi had accidentally stumbled upon the perfect rhythm.

It wasn't so soft that her pussy wasn't getting closer and closer to climax and at the same time it wasn't hard enough to cause her any pain whatsoever. It was just right. It was perfect. It was... it was love making.

That's exactly what this was. Demi was making love to her, taking her firmly but the way she did it, the way she moved, the way she looked at her, every little touch in detail of this was pure love.

Selena's heart fluttered as she realised Demi was giving her what she'd always wanted, what they had always said they both wanted while apparently both wishing it was the other who would do it.

Demi was making sure Selena's first-time, the first time she had sex in the 'traditional way', was all about love. Selena's first-time was with her true love, and they were making love. Thanks to Demi, her true love, Selena had totally lived up to her promise ring and as a result it made this even better, knowing she had secretly promised herself to Demi all those years ago and now she was Demi's. Demi was now inside her, making love to her, making her feel like every girl should their first time. It was so wonderful it brought tears of joy to her eyes, Selena desperately wanting Demi to know how good she was making her feel before she made her cum.

"Oh Demi, oh Dems, your, oh, you're making me feel so good. I ooooohhhhhhh... I can't believe I got so lucky. You're my first. The way it was always supposed to be." Selena whimpered and moaned, "I knew mmmmmmmm... oooooohhhhhhh, I knew being with you would be like this. I didn't know it was going to be this good, but I oooooooohhhhhh, I always knew it would be good. It would be right. It would be what it was supposed to be. I love you Demi."

"I love you too Selena. And... and you're right... this is what it was always supposed to be." Demi gasped.

Hearing Demi say that sent a rush of pure emotional joy through Selena's body, a rush of pure physical joy shortly following as she went crashing over the edge of a monster orgasm. It was hard to tell if it was more powerful, less powerful or about the same when compared with the climaxes she had received from having Demi's tongue inside her, but as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body shook one thing became clear to Selena, she loved this. She loved cock, at least when it was strapped around the waist of the girl she loved.

Wanting to make up for her selfish behaviour earlier Demi continued her steady rhythm in and out of Selena, bringing the slightly older Disney girl to a few more climaxes, twice as many as when she had used her tongue, each one making Selena act in the same adorably cute way, before she finally started slowing down, the other brunette whimpering softly as she did so and extra loudly when she came to a stop and then slowly pulled out of her.

Slowly untangling herself from the girl she was in love with Demi awkwardly got to her feet, unstrapped the dildo, and then stood there for a couple of seconds awkwardly holding the thing, trying to check whether Selena was even conscious or not. At first it was uncertain given the way the other girl was breathing softly with her eyes closed, but just as Demi was about to give up Selena's eyes blinked open and she smiled dreamily up at her.

Demi return the smile and then asked, "Where should I put this?"

Selena looked thoughtful for a moment and then smile again, "How about... around my waist. That is, if you wanna..."

Demi's shocked reaction caused Selena to trail nervously, but she needn't have worried.

"Are you... are you sure you have the energy?" Demi asked.

Selena smiled, then jumped up, grabbed the strap on from Demi's hands and then pushed the younger brunette down onto the bed, the two girls giggling slightly.

"Oh, I have energy... energy enough to do something I've always wanted to do." Selena said, stepping into the strap on and pulling it up her legs.

"Really, what's that?" Demi asked, failing to sound innocent, although she wasn't really trying that hard.

"Fuck your brains out with one of these things." A fully strapped up Selena replied as she crawled onto the bed, Demi welcoming her with open arms. Once they were face to face she checked, "This is alright isn't it Dems? Because we don't have too."

"I want too." Demi confirmed, "Just... be gentle."

Selena smiled, "I promise."

Demi braced herself as Selena pressed the tip of the dildo against her virgin entrants, in some ways preparing for Selena to break her promise as gentle wasn't going to cut it for the first part.

"Demi." Selena said, looking to take her friend's mind off what was about to happen, "You have a promise ring too. As a necklace."

"Yeah, so?" Demi asked, not sure where Selena was going with this.

"So... did you?" Selena asked cautiously.

"Did I what?" Demi frowned.

"Did you wait?" Selena clarified.

For a second Demi continued to frown, and then realisation struck. Selena was asking her if she had waited for her first time to be with her true love.

"Yes." Demi said, not a hint of doubt in her voice.

Selena smiled, enjoyed the moment, and then took Demi's virginity in one hard thrust, just as Demi had done with her, the dildo being forced into the tight orifice and breaking the little seal that would have kept any further exploration to a minimum.

Demi screamed in pain, momentarily wondering why she had chosen to go through such agony, before Selena's forehead came to rest against her own, somehow suddenly making everything seem alright. There was still pain, not as much as before, but still very noticeable, however it didn't matter as long as Selena was there for her. Whether it was because of Selena or her body adjusting naturally the pain eventually vanished, returning briefly as Selena slid into her further, each inch stretching Demi painfully like never before, but her vagina walls eventually began relaxing around the object until it was no longer painful, perhaps even a little pleasurable.

When it was finally all the way inside her Selena stopped completely, allowing the pain to eventually fade, hopefully for good this time, Demi's pussy trying to get used to having something so big inside it for the first time.

Minutes ticked by and still Selena remained still as a statue. Just when Demi was about to tell her she could try moving Selena did, Demi letting out a cry of pleasure and pain as Selena slowly slid out of her, and then back into her, repeating the process Demi had used not that long ago with the same steady rhythm that she had used.

The few moments of pain quickly faded into uncomfortableness, uncomfortableness which unfortunately continued for a while, but that too eventually faded, and when it did Demi was left with only one thing, pleasure. It wasn't much at first, although it was competing with the uncomfortableness when it first started, however it slowly grew stronger and stronger. When pleasure was all there was Demi quickly began moaning, beginning to love what was happening to her.

Although Demi had many, many fantasies about being with Selena this wasn't one of them. It wasn't that she hadn't considered using a dildo. She had. She had a lot. She found some of the shapes and sizes a little intimidating, but she was sure they all serve the purpose. For the life of her though she hadn't been able to get the idea of a strap on. She got how it worked in theory, but she always thought that wearing one would make her feel silly, and it had, although it turns out it had been worth it to give Selena pleasure. Demi had even enjoyed herself. Being able to take Selena in that way had been so weirdly erotic and intoxicating that Demi knew she would never have a problem with doing that for Selena again. Still, she had wondered if being on the receiving end would be weird.

As it turned out it was, but in a wonderful way. It felt wonderful to be so full, and to be taken by Selena in this way was just as weirdly erotic and intoxicating as taking Selena had been. And being able to look into Selena's eyes the whole time, it was almost beyond description it was so good.

While Demi had never imagined this Selena had. Many, many times. In fact it was one of her biggest fantasies. She and Demi, losing their cherries to each other, completely giving one another everything they had to give. It was always such an erotic fantasy which never failed to make Selena cum, and the reality was even better. Ok, so maybe they could have taken each other's cherries with an ordinary dildo, but it just wouldn't have been the same. Selena had lost her 'real' virginity to Demi. She had allowed the other girl to take her in the traditional way a boy takes a girl, and now Selena was doing the same to Demi, uniting them together in such an intimate and primal way.

In Selena's mind it wasn't just a a man-made toy that was in between her legs, it was her cock. For that moment in time as far as she was concerned it was her cock that was slowly pumping in and out of Demi, filling the other girl like never before in a way other things and people might do later, although she hoped not, but whatever happened Demi would remember this, would remember it was Selena's face she looked up into when she was taken like this for the first time, just as Selena was always going to remember it was Demi's face she looked up into when she was taken for the first time.

As she took the girl she loved an away neither one of them would ever forget the urge to fuck the other brunette harder than ever before became unbearable.

Selena had been very careful to go as slow as she possibly could at first, stretching Demi out until she was ready for more of a steadier fucking. As Demi's moans of pleasure increased Selena gradually picked up the pace until she was fucking the other girl at what could be just about called a steady pace. It bore a striking resemblance to the slightly rougher fucking Demi had given her right before she had made her cum, although a teensy bit softer. Selena was itching to pick up speed though, and from the sounds of it so was Demi, she was sure of it.

"What do you want me to do Demi. Tell me." Selena ordered.

Part of Demi would have still been happy doing this for a lot longer, but there was another part of her that wanted something else, something that Selena obviously wanted too so she decided to go with that.

"I want you to go faster, harder. I want you to do me harder." Demi moaned.

"Mmmmmm... not good enough. Tell me exactly what it is you want me to do." Selena demanded.

Demi smiled. She could tell what the other girl wanted to hear, and while she kind of wanted to do what Selena wanted she couldn't help thinking it would be more fun not to when it came to this.

So smiling even wider Demi replied with, "Make love to me. I want you to make love to me."

It wasn't what Selena had been trying to get Demi to say, but once she had said that there was no way Selena could stop herself from giving the birthday girl what she wanted. What they both wanted.

Demi cried out joyfully as Selena increase the pace, dramatically increasing her pleasure in the process, however a little whimper of dissatisfaction fell from Demi's lips moments later as she imagined Selena pounding her pussy. To experience something like that at this stage would be wonderful, and would no doubt make her cum, but it would turn this into a fuck, and the truth was Demi didn't want Selena to fuck her. She wanted Selena to make love to her.

At the same time there wasn't anything Demi wouldn't do for Selena, so if Selena wanted to pound her pussy she would let her do it.

Just as Demi was preparing herself to submit to the physical joy that would be a hard pussy pounding Selena halted in her attempts to increase the pace so that she was moving at the same speed Demi had been before, finding the perfect balance of a quick pace but not to the point it could be anything remotely associated with brutal, a fact which brought Demi the most wonderful mental joy as her heart fluttered.

Selena was doing what Demi wanted. She was making love to her. That moment alone might have been enough to make Demi cum, but the young singer chose to hold back, wanting to savour the moment.

Demi couldn't have imagined herself holding back from an orgasm under these circumstances before tonight, but now she was she couldn't help thinking she had been wrong about strap ons. Strap ons rocked, and she would have no problem using one on Selena whenever the other girl wanted, or letting Selena using one on her whenever she wanted. In fact, for the first time in her life Demi could actually see herself asking for permission to take another girl in this way, and be taken in this way.

As for Selena she definitely wanted to do this again. She wanted Demi to fuck her with a strap on and she wanted to do the same to Demi. She wanted to do it over and over again. She wanted to start secretly dating this girl and for strap on fun to be a regular occurrence in their sex play. For that she was going to need to make Demi love this. She was going to need to make her cum.

It would probably be a lot easier for Selena to achieve her goals if she could give Demi a harder fucking, but it wasn't what Demi wanted, and deep down it wasn't what Selena wanted either.

Demi had done such a great job of making sure Selena's first time was all about love, making sure Selena kept the promise that she had made to herself through all those years of wearing that promise ring. It was a concept they both believed in and it was only fair that Demi was given the same treatment. It was what she deserved after being so good to Selena.

So pushing aside her own horny feelings Selena concentrated on steadily making love to Demi, staring into the eyes of her lover as she brought her pleasure. Just from staring into Demi's eyes Selena could tell she was doing the right thing. She could also tell her friend was getting ready to cum. Demi just needed a little something to push her over the edge, something which Selena fully intended to give her.

Leaning in close Selena whispered huskily, "Please Demi... please, cum for me. Cum on my cock. Cum on my cock while I'm f... while I'm making love to you."

Hearing those last words sent Demi crashing over the edge, her heart beating a mile a minute and her eyes becoming blurry as she was rocked by a super powerful climax. After holding back for so long it was really no surprise that her orgasm was as strong as it was, nor was it a surprise that the strong orgasm was followed by a couple of its friends, Selena returning the multi orgasm favour from earlier as the older girl continued steadily making love to the younger girl.

Through it all Selena was transfixed by how beautiful Demi looked mid-climax. It was something she had thought when they were cumming together after the fingering, but then Selena had been a little preoccupied with her own pleasure and hadn't had the chance to fully appreciate just how pretty Demi was when she came. Selena knew she would happily strive to see that look again, many times over.

Just when Demi thought it might become too much Selena slowed down, eventually coming to a complete stop, at which point she slowly, gently pulled out, forcing a whimper from Demi's lips as the toy was removed.

As an apology of sorts Selena lent down to kiss her, wondering how to approach what she wanted to do next. In a way it almost seemed a shame to ask considering how perfect thing seemed to be at that moment, but Selena just couldn't help herself.

"Demi, how tired are you?" Selena questioned.

"Exhausted, why?" Demi giggled throatily.

"Well I was just thinking there was just a couple more things I wanted to try before we call it a night, but only if you're up for it." Selena explained.

Demi thought about this for a moment. Part of her really just wanted to curl up into bed and go to sleep, preferably with Selena in her arms, but everything so far had been incredible so while there was still even an ounce of strength in her body Demi figured she might as well use it.

"I'm up for it. I'll do whatever you want." Demi said.

"Careful, I might just hold you to that." Selena said with an evil grin, before adding, "Now turn over and get on your hands and knees."

For a second Demi frowned, and then she blushed as she figured Selena probably wanted to do it doggy style, which was true, just not in the way Demi thought it was.

Demi was taken off guard and even giggled a little as Selena grabs onto her ass and begins softly groping the cheeks.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got a great butt Dem?" Selena asked.

"I think you did once or twice when you were extremely caffeinated and we were trying on each other's clothes." Demi laughed.

"Well, I meant it then and you really do... it's very...kiss-able!" Selena said softly, leaning down to press her lips to Demi's rear.

"Selena! What are you doing?" Demi chuckles as Selena presses her lips to her butt over and over again.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time." Selena said, before she spread Demi's butt cheeks and pressed her lips firmly against the other girl's back hole.

Suddenly things got very serious as Demi finally realised where Selena just might be going with this.

"Oh Selena... that's so... oh..." Demi trailed off as Selena's tongue slid out over her butt hole.

It didn't seem like something that should be pleasant at all, it seemed like something that should be weird and gross, but it... it felt good. However while it felt surprisingly good what it might mean kept going around and around in Demi's head and as a result she became so tense it felt like she was going to explode. It was hard for Selena not to notice this, especially when she pressed her tongue firmly against Demi's rosebud in an ultimately doomed attempt to enter Demi's forbidden hole.

"Are you ok Demi?" Selena asked, "You seem tense."

"T... tense, I'm not tense." Demi insisted unconvincingly.

"Is it because you think I want to butt fuck you with this giant dildo?" Selena asked bluntly, the silence giving her a answer, "Because I do. I want to butt fuck you. I want to take your ass. I want to have you in every possible way, and I think if you give it a chance you'll love it. But today's kind of been intense so if you don't wanna, that's ok."

Demi bit her lip. She wasn't sure how having something so big inside her little virgin pussy would feel so good, but like everything else it had felt wonderful. While she couldn't comprehend it Demi had no reason to believe it wouldn't be the same with this. Besides it was something Selena wanted to do.

"O... ok... do, do whatever you want with me." Demi said softly, lowering her head and lifting her ass up, giving it to the girl she loved.

Selena grinned widely, and said huskily, "Thanks... but you're going to have to relax, ok Dems?"

"Ok." Demi whispered, moaning quickly afterwards as Selena's tongue return to her butt hole.

Automatically Demi tensed, but then forced herself to relax, moaning again as Selena's soft little tongue slowly pushed its way inside her back door and softly licked her previously untouched rectum walls.

Soon Selena's tongue was as deep as it could go, swirling around back there, making Demi moan with the slightest movement.

It didn't seem possible something like this could feel good, but it did. Maybe being butt fucked wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Part of the appeal for both girls was that it was just so naughty. One of them had another girl's tongue in her ass hole, while the other had her tongue up another girl's ass hole. It was so... forbidden. So wrong, and yet it felt so right.

Selena knew she would enjoy doing something so taboo, but like with everything else she had somehow underestimated just how much she would like it. To her relief Demi seemed to like it too, so Selena continued teasing Demi's ass with her tongue, listening very carefully to the other brunette's moans so she could learn exactly where to touch her with her tongue, before she finally lifted herself up and pushed a finger into Demi's ass hole.

"You like that?" Selena asked with a grin as Demi gasped.

"I... I don't know..." Demi answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?" Selena asked as she began slowly sliding her finger in and out of Demi's back door, causing the other girl to moan softly.

"Well... I guess it feel sort of... ok." Demi whimpered.

"Sort of ok?" Selena questioned as she twirled her finger around inside Demi's ass as well as thrusting it in and out, repeating this process for a little while before asking her, "How about now?"

"Better." Demi moaned.

"Really... because from the sounds of it it seems a lot more than just better." Selena said gleefully as she added a second finger, "In fact it kind of sounds like you like it."

"Maybe a little." Demi blushed.

Selena grin, "Do you want to try something a little bigger?"

"L... like what?" Demi asked.

"I don't know... maybe, the big strap on around my waist." Selena said as if she just thought of it.

"I... I don't know." Demi said nervously, "Are you... are you sure it will fit?"

"It's supposed too." Selena said, removing her fingers and pressing the tip of the toy against Demi's puckered rosebud, "You're going to have to relax though."

Easy for you to say, Demi thought to herself as she felt her body become tenser than it had ever been.

For a few moments Demi remained tense as Selena slid the toy up and down her ass crack, and then Selena said, "Seriously Demi, you're going to need to relax. If you don't I'm going to hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do. Please don't make me hurt you."

Another couple of moments passed and Demi remained tense.

"Fine. I'm not going to hurt you any more than I have too. If you can't relax there's no way I'm doing this." Selena said, moving to get off the bed.

"Wait!" Demi exclaimed, "I'll... I'll relax, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Selena asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Take me. Take me up the butt." Demi said softly, lifting her ass higher and presenting it to Selena.

Demi still wasn't sure about all this, but it was what Selena wanted, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for Selena.

For a couple of seconds Selena considered whether to actually do it considering how Demi was still obviously worried and unsure about this, but much like losing/taking each other's virginities this wasn't going to be something that either one of them would ever totally comfortable/confident about doing, so Selena might as well get it over with and hope like everything else it was better than her fantasies, or she would settle for just as good if Demi could only enjoy it too.

As confident as she could be that she was doing the right thing Selena carefully guided the head of the strap on against Demi's virgin ass hole and began firmly pushing her way inside, watching in fascination as that tight ring of flesh slowly opened to accept the toy.

Demi clutched the bed sheets as her butt hole began to slowly open wider than it ever had done before, the pain becoming excruciating, but only for a moment as her ass hole closed around the head. Despite herself Demi felt the same rush of excitement Selena did at that moment.

Selena had just taken Demi's anal cherry. Selena had now taken all Demi's cherries, been her first in every way she could. Regardless of what came next, whether it would be pleasure or pain, it seemed worth it in that moment for the simple fact that Selena was now Demi's first in every way.

In savouring that simple fact Demi was allowed plenty of time to relax to the point where the pain really wasn't so bad. Unfortunately just as she seemed to reach that point more pain followed as Selena slowly pushed further and further into her ass, providing Demi with the weirdest pain she had ever known.

After what seemed way too long for Demi's liking Selena's hips came to rest against her ass cheeks, meaning she had that entire dildo buried up her virgin butt, her previously unfilled bowels desperately trying to get used to the intruder.

For a while both girls remained almost as still as statues, the only movement being Selena occasionally stroking Demi gently and cooing as the other girl continued to whimper at the unusual feeling of her previously exit only hole trying to adjust to becoming a cock depository.

Eventually Selena lent down slowly until her bare breasts were pressing into Demi's back, Selena straining her head so she could kiss the other brunette's neck softly as she continued to stroke with one hand, as well as continue cooing, only now in her ear.

"Are you ready?" Selena finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Demi nodded her head, and then when nothing happened softly answered, "Yes."

Receiving the answer she wanted Selena kissed Demi's cheek, straightened up, grabbed onto the younger girl's hips and slowly began sliding the strap on dildo from Demi's ass, only removing a few inches before slowly reinserting them and then repeating the process.

The whole time Demi whimpered, bit her lip, gritted her teeth and gripped tightly to the bed sheets in random order. She tried not to do any of them too often, especially not the whimpering or the bed sheet clutching as they were more noticeable, and Demi didn't want Selena to know how much she was hurting her. She knew this was something Selena wanted to try, and Selena didn't want to hurt her, but Demi hadn't been able to see how this could be pleasurable going in and the first few minutes of butt fucking didn't change her mind.

Sure, the pain slowly subsided, but even when it was no longer anything she'd really consider painful it was still weird, and that weirdness just didn't seem to go away.

It did however get even weirder as Demi felt something other than pain or weirdness as a result of the sodomy. But... but it was impossible. It had to be impossible. There was no way something like this could feel that good. Could it?

The stronger rush of pleasure that was sent through her body seemed to answer that question for her as it forced a moan from her lips which shocked Demi and caused Selena to smile.

"You like it?" Selena said, glee evident in her voice.

"I... I... I don't know. I guess. Maybe. I... I don't know." Demi stammered, still not quite believing what she had just felt.

"Well..." Selena said, slowly pulling out further than ever before and then thrusting back quickly for the first time, causing Demi to let out a half gasp, half moan, "We'll just have to do a little more... experimenting."

On the word experimenting Selena gave Demi another hard thrust, her former BFF letting out another encouraging half gasp, half moan in the process. Over and over again Selena did this, randomly giving her friend's butt a quick thrust in between all the slow and steady ones, each time Demi making positive noises. In fact Demi began making positive noises with every thrust, the other girl's moans, groans and whimpers sounding like the sweetest music to Selena's ears.

Despite Demi's poor attempts to hide it Selena was well aware she was causing Demi pain at first, but that was to be expected, and she had been almost positive any pain would eventually get replaced by pleasure which it seemed was exactly what had happened.

Now Demi seemed nice and relaxed Selena began experimenting a little, pulling out quickly and then pushing back in slowly, pulling out and pushing back in quickly, and even grinding her hips up, down, left and right so she was moving the dildo around inside Demi's bowels. Selena did all these things at random along with the occasional slow pulling out and quick pushing back in, the whole time keeping a steady rhythm as the girl she was sodomising continued to moan, grown and whimper for her.

Neither girl was sure how long the slow butt fucking lasted for. It felt like hours as Selena continued to have her fun and Demi continued to struggle with the fact that she was experiencing so much pleasure from being fucked in the ass.

As the ass fucking continued it became abundantly clear to Selena that Demi was ready for something a little harder however the other girl either wasn't sure how to asked for it, embarrassed about asking for it, or was just enjoying the current anal play so much she didn't want it to end. Knowing Demi like she did, or at least had done, it was probably a combination of all them, so it was kind of unclear whether Selena would have been doing Demi favour by picking up speed or whether the other brunette would be disappointed by the change.

As for Selena as much as she enjoyed slowly sodomising the slightly younger girl Selena found herself increasingly wanting to pick up the pace, but was unwilling to do so unless she was sure it was what the other girl wanted.

So, slowly leaning forward so she was resting on top of Demi again, her tits pressing into the other brunette's back, Selena whispered in Demi's ear, "You like it?"

It was the same question which was asked before, and this time Demi was sure of her answer, although it made her blush to say it out loud, "Y... yes."

Selena smiled softly, "Do you want more?"

"More?" Demi breathed as if she didn't understand what Selena meant.

"More. Harder. Faster." Selena offered huskily.

Demi closed her eyes, let out a moan, and then softly breathed, "Yes."

Selena could have been satisfied with that, but she decided to press the issue, "Yes what? What do you want. Tell me."

"I... I... mmmmm, more. Give me more. Ohhhhhh, harder, take me harder, do me faster." Demi moaned.

Selena considered accepting that, but again pressed the issue, "Not good enough. What do you want me to do to you?"

Demi thought for a moment, and then whimpered as she realised what Selena wanted, before opening her mouth to say something she never imagined herself saying, "F... fuck. Fuck me. Fuck my ass. Oooooohhhhhh Selena, it's so, oh, please... just, fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck it. Fuck it as hard as you can. Please, oh please Selena, I need it. Mmmmmmmm, fuck me, fuck my ass."

Hearing Demi say that was definitely enough for Selena who straightened up, grabbed onto the younger brunette's hips tightly and started doing what both girls wanted her to do so badly, fuck Demi's ass harder.

Being sure not to give the other girl too much too soon Selena was slow to pick up a rhythm but the first slightly harder thrust was noticeable to Demi who moaned loudly in pleasure, and continued to do so at an ever increasing volume to coincide with the increase in power behind Selena's thrusts.

The uncomfortableness was back, along with even some of the pain, but it was drowned out by incredible if unusual pleasure that flooded Demi's body, the young singer/actress still unable to believe she could feel so much pleasure from her ass. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't understand it, but it was clearly happening, her rectum walls on fire with joy which easily seemed to flow to her dripping pussy and all over her body.

Demi was so horny that she knew all she would have to do is reach down and rubbed her clit a little and she would be cumming in no time. However she didn't, partly because she wanted to enjoy this unusual but wonderful pleasure for as long as she could, and partly because she wanted to see if she could cum from anal pleasure only.

To cum from being butt fucked, and only from being butt fucked, seemed so naughty it actually sent a shiver up and down Demi's spine.

She wondered if she should be ashamed or embarrassed to feel such pleasure from such a forbidden area, but Selena was fucking her so good it was hard to care. After all some still considered lesbianism to be a shameful act, and that was nothing Demi was ashamed of. Sure, she wasn't going to come out to the world any time soon, but it wasn't really the world's business who she slept with, and if the truth of her sexuality ever got out she would not be ashamed or embarrassed of it. She suppose she would be more embarrassed about the fact that she seemed to like it up the butt, but she didn't plan on letting that become public knowledge any time soon, or ever even. Selena could know though, and Demi expected she already did.

If the change in the moaning, groaning and whimpering from the slight mix of pain and pleasure to pure pleasure hadn't been enough of a giveaway the thing that really let Selena know how much Demi liked it up the butt was the other girl's swearing.

Sure, after Selena had practically forced the F-bomb from Demi's lips the younger girl had quickly switched to more PG-13 swearing, mostly consisting of the cutest little cries of 'oh my gosh' and 'Selena', but now the F-word was out there Demi seemed to need to concentrate to keep it in. Eventually it slipped out again and although Selena couldn't see Demi's face she could practically feel her blush, causing Selena of course to grin and fuck the other Disney star harder up the ass.

Despite the very pleasurable reward Demi seemed to work even harder to keep her swearing PG but Selena, who was now determined to make Demi swear, slowed down to only semi fast which caused Demi to whimper, wait a little while and then finally let out a F-bomb, which earned her a harder butt fucking for a couple of thrusts before Selena cruelly slowed down again. Using this rewarding method it wasn't long before Demi was swearing like a sailor, albeit a sailor who was a little embarrassed of their swearing.

It was weird, Selena couldn't imagine anything more taboo or forbidden than anal sex with another girl, but it's wasn't like that was something she and Demi had discussed, or something she discussed with anyone for that matter. She had discussed the evils of swearing, particularly with Demi, both agreeing how unsuitable and unnecessary it was not just when they were working but in any environment, and yet moments ago Selena herself had broken that little taboo with Demi doing the same and it was easily one of the most erotic things Selena had ever experienced.

Because of their documented public objection to swearing it seemed more taboo to both girls than even the butt sex they were now having, which in a twisted way fuelled both their enjoyments.

Becoming lost in the heat of the moment Demi began thrusting back against Selena's anal invading thrusts, driving the dildo harder and faster in and out of the birthday girl's butt.

Seeing Demi's shameless desire for a harder ass fucking turned the fire which had been burning inside of Selena into an inferno, the slightly older girl picking up the pooper pounding pace as she again asked, although this time rhetorically, "You like that Dem? You like me butt fucking you? You like me fucking you in the butt? You do don't you? You like me, Selena, fucking your ass... fucking your ass with my dick! Don't you? Don't you?"

Although Selena's questions were rhetorical Demi answered them anyway, "Yes, yes, yes, I like it! I love it! Give it to me! Ohhhhhhh Selena, butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmmm! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ooooohhhhh yyyyeeessses, oh, fuck my ass with your big dildo..."

"No!" Selena snapped, "It's my dick Dems, it's my dick in your ass! My dick and nobody else's! I'm the one that took your cherries Demi, me. I'll always be your first, and you will always be mine! You're mine Dems and don't you ever forget it!"

Selena honestly had no idea what had just gotten into her. Obviously her raging hormones were bringing out her possessive side, but that was no excuse.

She was just about to apologise when Demi suddenly cried out, "Yes, I'm yours Sel! I've always been yours! Ohhhhhhh I've wanted to be with you, wanted you to take me, wanted you to take my cherries for so long, and now you have! Now I'm completely yours. Mmmmmmm, I'm yours Selena! You can do anything you want to me! Anything! Because I'm yours!"

Selena was so stunned she almost stopped completely, causing Demi to whimper.

"Mine." Selena repeated softly, before she went into ass fucking overdrive.

It seemed so wrong, but it was true. Demi was Selena's, but it was ok, because Selena was Demi's too. If Demi didn't already know that Selena would make sure it was clear very soon, but for now she was solely concentrated on one thing, taking what was hers.

Although she was on a sexual high Demi didn't regret her words. She meant every single bit of them.

Later Demi could worry about whether it was wrong or right to say those things, and if she cared if they were right or wrong, but for now all she could care about or concentrate on was the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing as her body crashed over the edge of a monster climax, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her body going numb as she let out a loud scream. She came as hard as she'd ever had before, maybe even harder. It was a little hard to tell considering how much incredible ecstasy she had been in that night but as her first anal induced orgasm was quickly followed by her second and then her third it became impossible for her to analyse or even care if this was better than being fucked in her pussy or getting her pussy licked, all she cared about was thrusting herself back to get as much of this anal ecstasy as she could.

As for Selena, she was still determined to make sure this was something they did regularly, something Demi would love, something Demi would crave, so she continued pounding the other Disney girl's ass with every ounce of her strength for as long as she could, powering Demi through several climaxes while Selena could have sworn she experienced at least one of her own, although she was taking such intense pleasure from butt fucking her former BFF it was hard for her to know for sure.

Demi was the first to collapse, falling on her face on the bed sheets but pushing her ass up so Selena could continue to butt fuck her. In this position Selena was able to squeeze one more orgasm from Demi before being forced to stop, staying there as still as a statue for a little while as the two of them gasped for breath, and then Selena began slowly pulling out of her friend's butt, watching as inch after inch was extracted from the other girl's shit hole, marvelling at just how deep it had been up there before the head of the dildo came out with a little pop, leaving Selena's mouth to drop open as she was presented with her handiwork.

The once tight little virgin pucker was now a gaping crater, stretched and sore looking red flesh surrounding the dark tunnel showing Selena deep into Demi's bowels.

For a few horrible seconds Selena feared she had ruined her true love's backside, and then to her relief Demi's ass hole slowly began to close.

Satisfied she hadn't ruined Demi's butt Selena collapsed down on her back next to the other brunette, both of them gasping for air as they tried to recover.

"Wow." Both girls eventually said together.

"Wow... that was... wow..." Selena gasped, searching for the right words.

"Uh-huh." Demi said an agreement.

There was a few moments of silence and then both brunettes said together, "You were amazing."

They giggled together and then laying down on her side Demi asked, "You wanna try?"

"It up the butt?" Selena asked, and then after Demi nodded added, "Oh yeah."

There was another few moments of pause and then Demi slid down Selena's body, reached for the straps to the harnessed keeping the dildo in place.

"Wait." Selena said, biting her lip is Demi looked up at her, extremely worried about saying what she wanted to say next but unable to stop herself, "It... it needs to be cleaned first."

"Ok, do you have a cloth or something to clean it?" Demi asked.

"No..." Selena said, still hesitating, "But I think I know another way to clean it..."

Demi frowned, "How?"

Selena took a deep breath, and then replied, "Well... you could suck it clean."

"What?" Demi exclaimed in surprise.

"You don't have two or anything... I just... thought it would be hot." Selena said.

Demi grimaced at the idea. Was Selena really asking her to suck on something which had just been 10 inches up her own butt? Gross, disgusting, and... and didn't she think about anal sex being that way? Hadn't it felt amazing? This couldn't be possibly that pleasurable, but... it was something Selena wanted, and she did say Selena could do anything she wanted to her, was she really going to back out of that only a few seconds after saying it?

Against her better judgment Demi closed her eyes and quickly swallowed the head of the strap on, noisily sucking on it and trying not to think about where it had just been. To her surprise it didn't taste that bad. In fact for whatever reason not only didn't it taste bad at all, it tasted kind of... good, although that could be just Demi's horniness talking. Whatever the reason Demi bobbed her head on the toy, taking more and more of it in her mouth with every up and down motion, eventually forgetting where it had just been and simply concentrating on giving Selena's strap on head.

As a girl who had always known she was gay Demi couldn't have ever imagined herself enjoying giving a blow job, but this wasn't a real cock, this was a dildo attached around the waist of another girl which kind of made it ok, and even kind of a turn on, although that was mostly because of Selena's soft moans.

Looking up at the other girl while continuing to bob her head Demi could see Selena staring down at her lustfully, which inspired her to give the best blow job such an inexperienced girl as herself could possibly give.

Although she wasn't really sure why Selena had a little bit of a fixation on ass to mouth. It was just so naughty and wrong, and as she had grown up and become more and more aware of her own sexuality Selena had quickly discovered she enjoyed that type of thing. She was big on the kinkier side of sex, and although she wanted this night to be about love it mostly had been, so why couldn't she indulge a little in her naughty side now?

The fact that Demi was not only willing to try out another one of Selena's kinks but as with the others enjoyed it was another sign to Selena that they were perfect for each other.

Everything had always been so easy with Demi, so natural, even this, which was kind of naughty all in itself, which of course just made Selena enjoy it all the more.

All too soon Demi undid the straps and pulled the dildo down Selena's legs. Presumably it was clean now, which almost seemed unfortunate given how much Selena had been enjoying the show. On the bright side Demi kept the toy in her mouth all the way down Selena's legs, only removing her mouth when it was time to pull the harness off the other girls feet before quickly strapping it around her own body, Selena staring at her friend lustfully as she pulled the cock up her legs, tightened it around her waist and then knelt there in front of her looking all sexy and powerful with a fake dick between her thighs.

"Get on all fours with your butt facing me." Demi said, trying her best to sound confident.

Selena smiled, "Mmmmmm, I loved take charge Demi."

Demi gulped softly as she was presented with Selena's drool inducing ass.

She had never said this to the other girl before for obvious reasons, and was in no hurry to do so as she wasn't sure how she'd react, but Demi's favourite part of Selena's gorgeous body was her butt.

It was just so... Demi didn't even have the words, the sight of it now, as always, turning her legs to jelly, which was not good in this situation.

There was no such thing as take charge Demi. She couldn't even remember a time she took control of a situation, not really. Sure she had been in control tonight sometimes, but that was really just following Selena's lead. Even Selena taking it up the butt had seemed more like something Selena was trying to make Demi suggest than anything else. In a way Demi had been like a little puppet on a string tonight, dancing for it's Mistress Selena. Of course she had enjoyed every moment of it, but could she really take charge of the situation?

Demi mentally shook herself. She was channelling her TV show character Sonny Munroe by overreacting. She had pretty much been in control when she took Selena's cherry, she just had to concentrate on how powerful and in control that had made her feel and do this right. After all, considering the amazing way Selena had just made her feel Demi really should return the favour.

Once she was on all fours there was a noticeable pause which made Selena worry Demi was having second thoughts. If she was and didn't want to do this that would be fine, but they were so close to losing every virginity they had to each other and Selena really, really wanted them to be each other's firsts in every way.

Just when Selena was opening her mouth to tell Demi they could stop if she wanted Selena suddenly found herself letting out along loud moan as Demi parted her ass cheeks and slid her tongue over the slightly older Disney star's little starfish.

Selena continued moaning as Demi gently slid her tongue all over her ass hole before pushing it inside, Selena's eyelashes fluttering as Demi's soft tongue became the first thing to enter her butt that wasn't her own fingers.

It wasn't as amazing as the feeling of Demi's tongue in her pussy, but it was still pretty great, and as it began exploring her rectum walls it became clear that this was only a sign of even greater things to come.

This had been another thing Demi hadn't been 100% sure about, but in her continuing quest to please Selena she did it, treating it like ripping off a Band-Aid, doing it quickly and trying not to over think it.

It was this mentality which had her pressing her tongue against Selena's ass hole and pushing inside it quickly, shortly after discovering to her great relief it really wasn't that bad. In fact in a twisted way it was kind of hot.

She had been stealing glances at this butt, imagined touching it, squeezing it, caressing it, even smacking it a little, for so long, and here she was with her tongue up it.

This was so naughty. Almost nothing else she had done with Selena felt that way, the only exceptions being on the receiving end of a butt licking and then fucking, but then Demi had been mostly preoccupied with feelings of weirdness and pain, and then later incredible pleasure. Until now she hadn't really thought about how naughty and forbidden this act was, and now it was all she could think about.

It set off a fire inside her, and after initially trying to get this over with as quickly as possible Demi found herself spending a long time on rimming out Selena's ass hole, leaving the other girl a moaning mess by the time she was finally ready to move forward.

When the head of the strap on was finally pressed against her butt hole Selena whimpered in relief. Unfortunately Demi didn't realise it was relief.

"Selena, are you ok?" Demi asked cautiously, pulling the dildo away, "Do you not want this?"

"YES, I'm ok, I want this, please don't take it away Dem!" Selena said very quickly, before adding, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass. Please Demi, stick that big dick in my ass and fuck me. Please. It's my last cherry Dems, and I want you to have it. I want you to be my first in every way."

Selena somehow found a way to make her usually sexy sounding voice sound even more sexy to the point it was like a siren, Demi feeling like Selena could have asked her to do anything in that voice and she would have done it.

So, like a fisherman helpless to do anything but obey the siren, Demi gripped the fake cock firmly, pressed the head against Selena's rosebud and began gently applying pressure until it slowly opened and allowed the head to enter. As it did Selena let out a grunt through gritted teeth, experiencing unusual and horrible pain for a second which soon died away, both girls savouring the fact that the last of their cherries was gone, each one of them taken by the other.

There was a long pause, and then Demi bit her lip and asked, "Are you..."

"I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'm fine. It will be fine." Selena quickly assured, before softly pleading, "Please... stick it all the way inside me. Fill my ass up with your cock."

Demi bit her lip again, and then slowly pushed another inch of dildo into Selena's butt, immediately stopping and giving the other brunette plenty of time to relax before adding the next inch, much like Selena had done with her when the shoe was on the other foot so to speak. The main difference was that Demi gave Selena at least twice the amount of time Selena had given Demi, the younger girl desperately trying to lesson the other girls pain as much as possible, her heart breaking every time the older brunette made the slightest sound of discomfort.

If her own experience was any indication this was going to be nowhere near pleasurable at first for Selena. In fact this would be uncomfortable and even downright painful at times, and no matter how hard she tried Demi couldn't seem to take all that uncomfortableness and pain away, nor did she really think she could. Demi knew eventually this would lead to pleasure for Selena, and Selena wanted her to do this, which were the only things that kept her going.

While Demi was recalling the losing of her own anal cherry Selena found herself wishing Demi would hurry up. Sure, her bowels being forced to expand wider than ever before wasn't exactly a picnic, but if Demi's early reaction and the reactions of all those porno actresses she had watched were anything to go by the sooner the dildo was all the way in and her insides had grown used to it and the hard fucking began the sooner Selena would be experiencing some of that anal pleasure that those porno actresses and more importantly Demi had experienced.

Just when Selena was considering asking Demi to shove the rest in and be done with it hips met soft butt cheeks, both girls gasping lustfully as every inch of Demi's dick came to rest inside Selena's ass.

Selena moaned at the thought of it, which made Demi smile, "You like that?"

Hearing her own words thrown back at her made Selena grin, "Uh-huh. Now, fuck me. Fuck my ass!"

Demi grinned, "What's the magic word?"

"Pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeee." Selena said in a long, drawn out, almost childish way before letting out a long moan as she got her wish, Demi slowly pulling out and then pushing back in.

It was funny, from the little research she had done Selena had been sure this would be excruciatingly painful at first but it was nowhere near as bad as she had imagined. Sure, it was uncomfortable, and there was even some pain, but there was a weird feeling of pleasure which was almost so strong it nearly cancelled out the uncomfortableness and the pain entirely.

Selena supposed she had Demi to thank for that. The super slow speed that her back passage had been filled would have been borderline annoying if it wasn't so touching as Demi showed just how much she cared about Selena, although it was the most twisted and hottest way she had ever shown it. That care had resulted in Selena's rectum being so relaxed, stretched out and ready for fucking it wasn't long before any pain or uncomfortableness became a memory so distant Selena couldn't even remember those feelings properly, not when her senses were being overloaded by pure pleasure.

Her stretched out shit pipe felt as if it was on fire with pure joy, this feeling starting in her ass and spreading all over her body, but particularly attacking her brain which it slowly began to fry.

At first this was heaven, but it quickly turned to a weird mix of heaven and hell as Selena began craving a harder butt fucking.

The twisted thing was Selena knew all she had to do was ask and Demi would give it to her without hesitation, but as much as Selena wanted it, she didn't. She knew it wouldn't be long after the hard thrusting began that she would cum, and given her previous Demi induced climaxes Selena had no doubt how amazing that would be, however part of Selena wanted to remain forever in this pleasurable state brought on by the other Disney girl fucking her in the ass. Besides, she was so exhausted Selena knew that after her next climax she wouldn't be able to continue, so why not enjoy the sex while it lasted?

Selena wasn't the only one exhausted. Demi's body was running on pure adrenaline at this stage, the slightly younger girl feeling as if she didn't concentrate on keeping going she would simply collapse from exhaustion, and she couldn't do that, not until she had made Selena cum at least one more time.

Luckily from the way Selena was moaning, groaning and writhing it didn't appear Demi would have to wait very long.

Even though she had ended up enjoying her own anal fucking Demi was a little surprised just how much Selena seemed to be into this, and how quickly she had got into it. It was a nice surprise though, one Demi didn't have the mental strength at the moment to analyse even if she wanted too. Of course she really shouldn't question why her lover liked this so much. She should just continue giving it to her, giving it to her up the butt.

Still finding the naughtiness of the situation hitting her Demi found watching the dildo sliding in and out, in and out, in and out of Selena's tight rear ring oddly hypnotic. She couldn't take her eyes off it, that dick strapped around her waist gently anally violating the best friend she'd ever had, invading her most private of orifices, much to her apparent enjoyment. It gave Demi a thrill which was hard to describe. It seemed so wrong, but it felt too amazing to care.

As much as she found herself oddly enjoying sodomising the girl she loved Demi was becoming increasingly concerned that Selena wasn't cumming or asking for a little push over the edge, like say, a couple of hard thrusts. Demi was sure it wouldn't take much to make Selena cum given the state the other girl seemed to be in, but Selena seemed to be forcing herself not to cum to the point where it was painful. She was sure she could hear her whimpering in pain, and Demi didn't like it, not one little bit.

Just as Demi was about to ask Selena what was wrong the other girl did something Demi thought she should have done a long while ago.

"Demi... fuck me... fuck me hard..." Selena whimpered softly, sounding as if just saying those words was a struggle.

There was a moment's pause in which Selena was worried Demi was going to ask her if she was sure, if she was hurting her, etc, but before Selena could summon the strength to preemptively quell any fears Demi might have been having the dildo was pulled almost all the way out of her ass in one quick stroke and then thrust forcefully all the way back in so hard that it made Selena cry out joyfully.

This process was repeated for a little while, the strokes slowly becoming shorter and faster, the sound of Demi's hips crashing off Selena's butt cheeks beginning to echo around the room as the ass fucking speed officially became exactly what Selena wanted it to be.

Knowing Demi for so many years the speed and roughness which the other Disney girl was now using to butt fuck her with was actually quite surprising. As well as she knew her Selena didn't know Demi had it in her. That she did made Selena very, very pleased, although she expected she was only getting this rough treatment because it was what she had said she wanted, and turning her head slightly to look back at the concerned look on Demi's face Selena was sure she was right.

Of course as the butt fucking continued it became hard for Selena to care why Demi was really stepping up to the ass pounding plate, all that mattered was that she was with such wonderful determination which made that strap on dildo drill deep into Selena's bowels, seemingly stimulating every possible sweet spot she could possibly have back there in the process.

The brain frying pleasure Selena had been feeling before quickly turned into an inferno which seemed to burn her brain to a crisp, and then melt it, and then she could barely comprehend anything but the orgasm threatening to knock her completely unconscious, Selena struggling to keep it at bay so she could enjoy every second of the heaven which was Demi fucking her up the ass.

When Selena had such trouble telling her what she wanted Demi had almost put an end to things out of concern for her friend's well-being. Now Selena was loudly moaning, groaning, whimpering and even occasionally screaming in ecstasy Demi was very glad she had chosen to give Selena exactly what she asked for.

It wasn't like the experience wasn't enjoyable for her too. Quite the opposite in fact. There was a thrill raging inside Demi which was present when she had made love to Selena's pussy, but now the thrill seemed to be stronger. It was hard to describe, especially in Demi's horny state. It... it made her feel powerful, in a way she had never quite felt before. Briefly she wondered if it had anything to do with her taking on the masculine role, and whether as a lesbian she should hate the thrill, or at least not be enjoying it as much, or if she was completely misunderstanding the thrill entirely, and then she realised such philosophical debates were irrelevant, all that mattered to her was giving Selena pleasure. Nothing else mattered.

That was why moments later when she realised what they were doing was far too rough to be considered love-making she didn't feel too bad about it.

Demi had dreamed about this night countless times and in all of its best incarnations it was always about love, and for the most part it had been. She had achieved her ultimate dream of making love to the best friend she'd ever had Selena Gomez. It had been soft, sweet, and magical, and nothing would ever change that. They had lost their cherries to each other, became each other's firsts in every way, and through it all they had shown each other what they had been so afraid to say out loud for so long, that being how much they really, truly loved each other.

At that moment both girls suddenly came to a realisation at the exact same time. The butt fucking was just about as rough and as hard as it could get, the act itself being one of the most kinkiest forms of sex, and even known as sodomy, which was literally defined as something unnatural and wrong, and yet this, even this was love-making, because it was between them and they were showing each other how much they loved each other. Demi was doing everything in her power to give Selena what she wanted, and Selena was gratefully taking whatever her lover had to give her, nothing but joy in her heart not simply because of the act itself, but because it was Demi who was doing it.

With this realisation the two Disney stars became lost in the perverted act for a few moments, Selena slamming herself back against Demi as Demi pounded into Selena's ass, both girls using all their might so that their anal love making could be as hard, fast and wonderful as it could be, and then Demi remembered what Selena had said to her when they were in each other's positions, and she felt compelled to point something out.

"Sel... Selena..." Demi said, forcing her words out of her tired mouth, "You... ohhhhh... you said, I'm... I'm yours. I... oooohhhhh... I am. Mmmmmm, I'm yours, but your mine too. I'm yours and your mine. We oooohhhhhh, we belong to each other."

Demi's words poured gasoline on the inferno burning inside Selena, who cried out passionately, "YES! Yes, yes, yes, YES! I'm yours Dems! Mmmmmmm, I'm yours and your mine! I've always been yours, and you've always been mine! Fuuucccckkk ooohhhhh, yes, Demi, we belong to each other! You and me! It oooooooohhhhhhh, I, oh, mmmmmmm, it was always meant to be you and me, ooooooohhhhhh, and now, oh, and now it is! It's the way it always should have been! You and me, together, oh... oh Demi, I'm going too... you're going to make me..."

Selena's little declaration of love ended in a ear piercing scream as her butt muscles gripped down tightly on the cock, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body shook as a monster climax rocked her body. It was easily just as good as the best Demi induced climaxes she'd had that night, the climaxes that followed possibly even surpassing them. Soon she was in such a blissful, dreamlike state Selena almost couldn't remain conscious, only just about able to struggle to do so because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to enjoy her orgasms as much.

While Selena struggled with consciousness Demi struggled with pretty much the exact same thing, only hers was brought on by exhaustion, not pleasure. There was pleasure to be had though, and not just from watching the beautiful sight of Selena cumming, but legitimate physical pleasure, Demi honestly feeling like she came herself just from continuing to pound Selena's pooper. However her own pleasure was secondary at best, Demi becoming consumed with need to bring Selena as much pleasure as possible, butt fucking the other Disney girl to anal induced climax after anal induced climax until her body gave out and she collapsed literally onto Selena, knocking them both down to a panting heap on the bed.

They lay there for a long time, somehow avoiding unconsciousness.

Finally Demi rolled over, her movements carrying Selena with her, the dildo still buried within her butt.

After she had rested a little longer Demi slowly pulled the strap on out, gasping when she saw the gaping crater which had once been Selena's virgin ass hole. It looked so sore and stretched out, a huge dark hole surrounded by angry red looking flesh, the sight making Demi worried that she had caused Selena irreparable damage.

Just as she was fearing the worst the hole began to close, Selena suddenly turning over so her butt was facing the mirror on the other side of the room.

"Hot..." Selena grinned as she checked out her own slowly healing back hole, before turning back to Demi, looking down at the dildo still strapped around her waist, and then up at her again before grinning.

Demi's eyes widened as Selena slowly got up, crawled down her body and voluntarily took the toy which had just been buried deep in her own ass into her mouth.

Her eyes went even wider when Selena immediately began noisily sucking and bobbing her head on it slowly, the older brunette settling down to give that toy a long, drawnout blow job.

Really Demi shouldn't have been surprised given everything that had just happened. Selena was clearly kinky, and if tonight was any indication that fact was going to be no problem. Well, maybe a little problem as she could easily imagine Selena shocking her again and again with her kinkiness, although that wasn't really a problem. In fact it wasn't a problem at all as Demi found herself looking increasingly forward to it as she began to really enjoy watching Selena work her lips up and down that shaft, the other brunette only taking the toy out of her mouth so she could lick at the base.

Even though she tasted her own ass on her fingers before Selena had never had the pleasure of tasting it off a dildo, and she had never tasted it when it had been in so deep. She loved the taste under these conditions even more, the fact the strap on had been so deep only adding to the kinkiness factor, causing arousal to stir in her body which was almost painful considering how much she was aching from over pleasuring, something she hadn't thought was possible until tonight.

It had been quite the whirlwind and as Selena lovingly suckled on the strap on cock her mine flooded with all the wonderful memories she would no doubt be treasuring for the rest of her life.

As she got the very last few bits of ass juice off the dick Selena looked up into the eyes of her lover, slowly pulling away from the now thoroughly cleaned toy before unstrapping it and tossing it over in the general direction of the bedside table.

Assuming from the crashing noises it landed ok Selena crawled up Demi's body until she was face to face with the other girl, the two brunettes staring softly into each other's eyes before bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss, their bodies pressing against each other in a perfect fit.

Much like their first this kiss was pure softness and spoke of long hidden feelings, but unlike their first time it spoke of pure satisfaction where before there had been a desperate need for the other to bring them something even they didn't know how much they needed.

When they finally broke the kiss the two girls stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Selena said, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Demi murmured sleepily.

"Thank you." Selena repeated clearly, before brushing a stray strand of hair out of Demi's face and explaining, "Thank you for being worth the wait."

Demi smiled, "I'm glad I wasn't a disappointment."

Selena returned the smile, before grinning wickedly, "Mmmmmm, well, there might be some room for improvement... we'll just have to keep doing this, a lot, until it's perfect. I'm thinking, at least once a day."

"Really?" Demi giggled.

"Really." Selena confirmed, "And we're going to have two start hanging out a lot more now we're girlfriends."

"Girlfriends." Demi repeated dreamily.

"Uh-huh." Selena grinned, before looking thoughtful and adding, "But in secret, obviously. And we probably shouldn't go back to the way things were in public. People used to think we were screwing, and now we actually are... I don't know if I can keep my hands off you, so it's probably a lot less hassle if we keep our distance as much as possible. Maybe we could reconnect later as friends publicly, but just try and not be so touchy-feely, and maybe even come out way down the road, but for now we'll keep our new relationship a secret."

Demi giggled, bit her lip and then playfully asked, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope." Selena smiled wickedly, "You said it yourself. Your mine, and I'm yours. You and me together, it's what we've been waiting for."

Demi smiled, "You're right. This is what I wanted, what I've always wanted. I've been waiting for this for so long, and I don't want to wait any more."

Selena grinned, leant down and kissed her girlfriend before softly agreeing, "No more waiting."

The end.


End file.
